The Rest of the Story
by bgn
Summary: Missing scenes from my first story, Guy Talk. Josef/Sandrina, Mick/Beth, Logan/Kali.
1. Getting Together

A/N: Josef and Sandrina meet. Takes place during Guy Talk chapter 6, Josef's Problem.

**Getting Together**

Josef Kostan liked sex. Loved it actually. Always had, through the last half of his human life and four centuries beyond. But he did have other interests. And sometimes he took a short break between girlfriends. Which he did after it was finished with Simone and she left for Atlanta. Josef threw himself into work and spent a lot of time with Mick and Beth. Beth's doing – she seemed to think Josef would be broken up about the break-up. He wasn't particularly but allowances had to be made for his best friend's girlfriend who was also his new PR person.

A couple of weeks later Josef had been without a woman long enough. But he quickly discovered that while he was very interested in relieving his frustration, he was completely uninterested in expending the time and effort required for even the shallowest relationship. He met several women, human and vampire, and it was the same each time: attraction and arousal followed by the realization that he would just as soon go home and jack off. Which he did a few times over the next weeks but not with any great satisfaction. He tried call girls twice on the theory that paying relieved him of any need to connect with the woman. When that failed, he started to get worried.

Mick finally caught on and pried the story out of him. And that's why Josef was standing in a waiting room wondering how the hell he let himself get taunted into this. Mick started it, of course, with that ridiculous suggestion about seeing a psychiatrist. Josef knew Mick was messing with him but he decided to call Mick's bluff. Besides, Josef really was worried about his sexual situation. And he was curious – what would a vampire shrink be like?

Freshies occasionally needed to talk to someone about the vamp world they were part of so Josef knew a name – Dr. Linden. First name Sandra or something like that. He was given an appointment for 9:00 the following evening. So here he was regretting his decision but too proud to back down and duck out, even though he had used the name Charles Fitzgerald instead of Josef Kostan.

And now it was too late because the door between the waiting room and the office was opening. A woman stood there. She was turned young – she looked about Josef's age. Josef sniffed unobtrusively and knew she was doing the same. Two hundred give or take, Josef thought. She was above average height so she would have been considered quite tall back then. She was fine-boned and slender with silvery fair hair and grey-green eyes. She wasn't strikingly beautiful but there was something distinctive about her. Josef wondered if her eyes matched her hair when she changed.

She was smiling slightly – a calm, pleasant expression. "Mr. Fitzgerald? I'm Dr. Linden. Please come in."

Her office was tasteful but neutral. A desk with bookshelves; two armchairs close together; another chair beside a . . . "You actually have a couch," Josef said.

"It's a cliché, I know, but it is comfortable and useful for hypnosis. Sit wherever you like." Josef chose an armchair. Dr. Linden was wearing a suit, professional and quietly expensive. The skirt nearly reached her knees. It rose an inch when she sat and another inch when she crossed her legs. Good legs.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Right to it, eh?"

"Whenever you're ready. We can talk about anything."

"How did you become a psychiatrist?"

"The brain was the new frontier in medicine and the study of mental and emotional issues was emerging. I was interested and I was in Vienna at the time. I met Sigmund Freud and studied with him and others."

"Impressive credentials."

"I keep current. I've been a psychiatrist three times. I go through medical school each time before I practice."

"May I ask when you were turned?"

"1824. I would say you were turned at least 150 years before that."

"1624."

"You are the oldest vampire I've met."

"I don't know any older than me. There probably are some but we aren't acquainted. Do you have many vampires as patients?"

"A few. More humans, of course."

Silence. Josef liked her eyes and her mouth. They were studying each other. He wondered if she liked what she saw as much as he did. There was intelligence and humor in her face but she looked like she might have standards that were hard to meet. And why was he thinking of this appointment like a blind date? Maybe he should have tried to find a male shrink.

Her voice broke in. "Can you tell me why you made this appointment?"

"I suppose I'll have to eventually."

"The problem must be important for you to seek counseling but perhaps it isn't urgent?"

"I thought it was. No, it really is. But personal. Very personal."

"You could come back on Thursday. Now that we've met it may be easier to talk next time."

He felt a little frisson each time their eyes met. Or was he imagining it? Josef thought there was awareness on her part as well although it was nothing so obvious as flirting. He made another appointment.

And spent the next two days obsessing about Dr. Linden. Was he really going to open up to her? Was there something between them or was he a patient crushing on his therapist? Shouldn't that take longer to happen? By Thursday evening he was horny and tense.

Dr. Linden looked a little tense herself. There was a definite spark when they saw each other. He could see her making up her mind about something as soon as it happened. She went to her desk and wrote on a card which she handed to him. "I'm sorry that I'm unable to continue working with you," she said. "I'm referring you to a colleague."

Josef put the card in his pocket without a glance. "So I'm no longer your patient?"

She nodded.

"Good." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. They kissed, eyes open, eyelashes almost touching. They undressed each other. He peeled off her thigh-high hose. She pulled down his silk boxers so he could step out of them. She was wearing tiny panties and a bra. Josef ripped off the panties and they moved to the couch. It was long and wide with no back.

Things progressed quickly. Josef barely had time to register that he had over-estimated his ability to hold off. It was moving too fast and his control was suddenly gone. No time to enter her and there wouldn't be much pleasure for her anyway so he thrust against her stomach and came. She offered her wrist when she realized what happened. He bit gratefully.

When he spoke, his voice was rueful. "Sorry about the quick trigger. It's been awhile and I got a little over-excited."

"It's all right," Sandrina said. "I got excited, too."

"But not nearly as productively," Josef replied. His hand moved between her legs, fingers exploring. Her thighs parted. He was very skillful. When she went over the edge, Josef returned her favor by pressing his wrist to her mouth.

When she was able to think again, he was propped on an elbow beside her. "I haven't even seen your breasts yet."

"I'm not very big."

"I'm interested in quality not quantity," Josef replied.

He unhooked the demi-pushup bra that was making him a little crazy and tossed it away. Her breasts weren't large but she was far from flat-chested. And the quality was definitely there – the shape, the texture of her skin, and her nipples . . . Josef's mouth opened slightly as his fangs descended.

"I'll take the drooling as a sign of approval," Sandrina said.

His cock twitched and pushed against her leg. "And that makes it unanimous."

Sandrina smiled. "Reminds me of the American Civil War."

Josef raised his brows inquiringly.

"The South shall rise again," she said. "And it just did."

Josef laughed and then got serious about paying attention to the breasts he had neglected the first time.

* * *

Later he asked, "Do you know who I really am? Besides Charles Fitzgerald?"

"Josef Kostan."

"But we haven't met before, have we?"

"No, I recognized you from a magazine cover and other pictures."

"I don't know your first name."

"Sandrina."

"Unusual. I like it."

"My parents were Sandor and Irina."

"So your name is what your parents would be called if they were a celebrity couple."

"I never thought of that. Are you going to use the referral and see another psychiatrist?"

"No need. I'm cured."

"May I ask, of what?"

"I had . . . performance problems."

"Sexual?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes. I told you it had been awhile."

"It's been awhile for me, too."

"How long?"

"Actually, you're the first in this millennium."

"Eight years?!" Now Josef was incredulous.

"How about you?"

"This is a little embarrassing."

"I don't expect it to be eight years. That was a record for me. So, how long?"

"June."

Sandrina was silent for a moment, possibly with disbelief. "Of this year?" she asked evenly.

Josef nodded.

"Two months? You were worried because you hadn't had sex for two months?" Her voice was rising a little.

"It seemed like a very long time."

"I suppose you do need to keep in practice."

"That's right. I was concerned for my partners, not myself."

"And apparently you need regular release in order to avoid premature ejaculation."

"You had to mention that didn't you? It's hardly ever happened in 400 years."

"That's what they all say."

"I thought healthcare providers were caring and compassionate."

"You did redeem yourself with the follow-through. And the follow-up."

"I could use a little more redemption."

"Are you showing off?"

"No, I'm catching up."

* * *

Still later Josef asked if the bathroom off her office was a powder room only or included a shower.

"There's a shower," Sandrina said. "Is this your way of suggesting the next round?"

"I'd just like a shower," Josef lied. "But you go first. It's your office and I'm a gentleman."

Josef watched with pleasure as she crossed the room. He lay there feeling relaxed for the first time in months. He owed Mick for suggesting the psychiatrist even though Mick was joking. And Mick had been right about Josef wanting to be interested in a woman, not just sex. How did Mick know this stuff? A few months with Beth and he was a relationship expert.

Josef headed for the bathroom. "I'm not really a gentleman," he said when he stuck his head in the shower.

"I hope not. You're just in time. I couldn't drag out this shower much longer."

The entire bathroom would fit in the walk-in shower in Josef's master bath. The shower stall seemed small but it turned out to be just the right size for two people to brace themselves and not fall down.

* * *

Afterward they dressed slowly, putting on clothes that had been shed with haste a few hours before. Sandrina picked up her ruined panties. "You owe me a pair," she said, smiling.

Josef took the referral card from his pocket and threw it away. "Let's exchange personal numbers instead."

Josef went home, fed from a freshie and headed to his freezer even though it was still night. He had to get up earlier than usual. He was out shopping before noon, choosing very high-end lingerie. French-cut briefs, boy-leg hipsters, bikinis, thongs – all styles, colors and fabrics. They would be messengered to Sandrina at home when she got up in the afternoon. He went early to his office.

He planned to call Sandrina after her office hours. He was surprised and pleased when she called an hour after the package was delivered.

"A dozen pairs are excessive."

"I'm planning ahead."

"You're going to destroy more of my underwear?"

"I don't want to. But if they get in the way, I'll do whatever is necessary."

She laughed. "The matching bras are extravagant and unnecessary."

"They can be returned."

"Well, I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful."

"They're really more for me than you."

"Must I put on a pair of Victoria's Secret angel wings and give a fashion show?"

"Of course not. The wings are optional." Josef paused. "Will I see you later?"

"Oh, yes. All of me."


	2. Sunday Morning

A/N: Takes place just before and after Guy Talk chapter 7, Crystal Beth

**Sunday Morning**

Josef and Sandrina were in bed with the papers when Josef's eye was caught by a small article that for him had big implications. "Oh, fuck me!" he said with feeling.

"Again?" Sandrina asked in a mock bored tone. She didn't look up from the section she was reading.

Josef smiled appreciatively but his mind was on the news. He thought for a moment then used his cell phone. He spoke fluent Japanese for a few minutes, ended the call and punched another number. Sandrina could hear both sides of the conversation so she knew he was talking to Mick. She and Josef had been seeing each other for two weeks when Josef arranged for Sandrina to meet his friends.

"_I'm nervous," she admitted._

"_You should be. Mick is a private eye and Beth was a reporter before working for me. They won't be able to resist grilling you. I'll try not to let it get out of hand but it may be a rough evening. They're very protective. No one is good enough for me."_

_He was so convincing that Sandrina believed him at first but then she caught on. "You overplayed your hand."_

"_Damn. I couldn't stop embellishing."_

"_What can I really expect?"_

"_They'll like you. I'll be lucky if they don't ditch me and be your friends instead."_

It went very well. She liked them and thought they liked her too. Mick St. John was possibly the nicest man – nice in the best sense of the word – that she had ever met. And Beth – sharp and sweet, beautiful and tough – would be an excellent vampire eventually, if Sandrina was reading the signs right.

Sandrina and Mick talked medicine. He was a medic in WWII and was interested in her experience with medical school. Sandrina could tell that Josef and Mick were as close as brothers. The relationship between Josef and Beth was more than employer-employee or friends. It wasn't sexual although they both admired each other. Almost a kinship, perhaps like cousins.

They had all spent several evenings together and Sandrina and Beth had met without the men. Sandrina had been an only child and her health was frail. She wasn't inherently shy but circumstances had isolated her. She had looked forward to her debut at 18. She had no particular desire for marriage but friends would be welcome. Within a year consumption was diagnosed and five years later she would truly have died but for Henri. Five years after that Henri was gone and she was alone again. She had been cautious ever since. Sandrina had acquaintances and colleagues rather than friends and confidants.

Sandrina was listening with half an ear to Josef's conversation with Mick. She had heard about black crystal and about the Monaghan incident. Her attention was caught by Josef's lie. When the call ended she asked, "Why did you tell Mick you were in your freezer about to go to sleep?"

Josef glanced at the cozy scene with newspapers scattered around. "Mick doesn't need to know my domestic arrangements."

"Are you ashamed of doing something millions of humans are doing?"

"No. I just don't want Mick to find out. I don't need the grief he'll give me."

"I wish you were a paying patient. I could get rich untangling your psyche."

"You've been banging my brains loose for weeks. That should help with the untangling."

"It's not a traditional therapy but it seems to help you."

"It's mutually beneficial. I saved you from an eight-year dry spell."

"And I saved you from impotence."

"I wasn't impotent. I just preferred my own company for awhile."

"Until you met me. And I could have slept with a lot of men anytime in those eight years."

"But you didn't. You were waiting for me."

"You're insufferably cocky."

"Did you mean to say that? Because cock-y in this context . . ."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to resist."

"Unbearable."

Josef stripped off his sleep pants. "I'm bare now."

"You're incorrigible."

". . . okay, I've got nothing for that. You have to use words I can work with."

They were laughing at the silliness of it. Since Josef was already naked, Sandrina pulled her camisole up and over and Josef pulled her tap pants down and off. They melted into each other.

Later Sandrina asked, "Want to go to a freezer?"

"Except for the temperature, I'm too comfortable to move," Josef replied lazily. "I need a room freezer."

"You've got four freezer rooms," Sandrina said sleepily.

"Not a room with a freezer, a room that is a freezer." Josef was excited. "Why didn't I think of this before? A walk-in freezer big enough for a bed. I know a vamp in construction. I'll call him tomorrow."

Sandrina drifted off, thinking of Josef and his enthusiasm for the next big idea. She had known soon after meeting him that she was in love. She also recognized that the relationship was unlikely to endure. She knew his reputation with women. She hadn't expected him to be so easy to love. He was good looking and witty and charming and fun but his intellect had surprised her. There were rumors of his ruthlessness and yet he had good friends that liked him, not his money. She would miss Beth and Mick as well when it ended with Josef. But she would enjoy it while it lasted.


	3. Falling Apart

A/N: Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 8, The Care and Feeding of Vampires, and during chapter 9, Sex and the Single Vampire.

**Falling Apart**

Josef left reluctantly for a business trip that he would normally have looked forward to. The limo stopped for Beth in front of Mick's building. Mick brought her bag down and kissed her goodbye. Josef had kissed Sandrina goodbye an hour ago. And that was the source of his reluctance. It was ridiculous – they had known each other only two months and he didn't want to be away for two days.

The banquet that night where he had to eat was as horrible as he anticipated. Beth waited outside his room while he puked, brushed his teeth and swished mouthwash. "I didn't think you could turn a whiter shade of pale," she said when he emerged.

He called Sandrina later. He knew he was indulging in self-pity but it was somehow comforting to feel like any human businessman who got sick while travelling and called home for sympathy.

The meetings went well and Beth handled the press conference like a pro. The trip was a success. And he couldn't wait for it to be over. The ride from the airport Wednesday night was the reverse of Tuesday morning. Mick was waiting at the curb and he and Beth went into a clinch as soon as she stepped from the limo. Josef tossed her bag on the sidewalk beside them and the driver headed home. Josef changed and fed and was at Sandrina's house when she came home after office hours. They were in bed five minutes later.

Afterward he lay with Sandrina curled beside him. And that's when it popped out with no conscious volition on his part. "I love you, Sandy."

There was a flicker of surprise in her eyes but no hesitation as she replied tenderly, "I love you, too, Josef."

He went to sleep happy. He woke up in a subconscious panic and almost immediately began behaving badly. If Sandrina noticed at first, she put it down to his temperament. Josef wasn't terribly moody but there was the occasional ill-humor. It became clear very soon that it was more than that. There were no outbursts – instead he was silent and more distant each day. Sandrina tried to talk to him; when he wasn't forthcoming she ignored his behavior thinking it would pass, not wanting to nag him. When it not only continued but got worse she tried to talk again. He had closed down completely by then and was unreachable. She was stunned by the speed with which their relationship had deteriorated. In little more than a week she took the only step left and broke it off:

"Something is wrong and you can't or won't tell me what it is or if it will get better. We're both unhappy. The situation isn't good for either of us." She had thought the ultimatum might break through to him but it didn't. There was something in his eyes that said he didn't want it to end but he didn't protest. He left, and it was over.

She didn't need her psychiatric training to understand what had happened. Any woman would know. It started when he told her he loved her. It had been unexpected – she suspected that he didn't use those words often if at all. She had been certain he meant it and she was pleased. She had allowed herself to hope they might have a future but that had been a mistake. He wasn't ready and might never be. He must have regretted telling her he loved her and the only thing he could do was withdraw until the relationship withered. He would go on to someone else and be careful never to let this happen again.

Beth called the next day wanting the four of them to get together. Sandrina told her calmly that she had ended it with Josef. Beth showed up later to get the whole story. She was hurt for Sandrina and furious with Josef. "The little prick!"

"Not really."

"Do not defend him," Beth snapped.

"I just meant it's not so little." Sandrina tried for a smile.

Beth hugged her. "I'm glad you can laugh. But it's true. Josef's only assets are money and a big cock."

"And you know I don't care about money."

"Again with the joking. But you don't fool me. This is killing you, isn't it?"

Sandrina nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josef was in shock. He knew he had driven Sandrina to break up with him but now that it had happened he couldn't quite believe it. He went home and fed. He didn't usually confide in his freshies but Jackie was in rotation and had been with him a long time. He told her that it was over with Sandrina. Josef went to his new room freezer. It wasn't quite finished the last time Sandrina was here so they hadn't used it yet. Now they never would. He slept badly and decided to stay in bed. No reason to get up today. Or ever. He should have known the freshies would worry. Next thing he knew Mick was at the door. He pretended to be irritated but he was actually glad to see him.

He had told Mick he was going to pick up a human for the night. He drove out of L.A. to a club where he wouldn't be recognized. There were several possibilities and he quickly made his choice. She was looking for the same thing he was and maybe for the same reason. In the motel room they had barely started when he regretted it. He hadn't done this for nearly a year, since before Simone. Maybe he had outgrown it or maybe it was because she was a human who didn't know about vampires. That meant a condom and no biting. Biting wasn't a problem. He wasn't hungry anyway and he didn't lose control during sex with strangers. Except with Sandrina the first time they made love in her office. The condom was necessary because you couldn't tell a human to 'Trust me – there's no risk of disease or pregnancy.' He was faintly disgusted by the process. He wanted to leave but at this point the easiest way was to force himself to finish and get out.

At home he wouldn't let himself think about Sandrina. The human had been a mistake but that was probably because she didn't know about vamps. He had two social engagements in the next week. He took a human who knew what he was to one and a vampire to the other. He knew right away nothing was going to happen with either woman.

This time when he went home he allowed himself to think about Sandrina and what he had done. What was wrong with him? Ironically, Sandrina could have explained it. She understood these things. She especially understood him. But he should be able to figure it out. After all, until recently he had been sleeping with a shrink.

It started when he told her he loved her. Of course he meant it but saying it had surprised him. He just didn't do that. He had said it and meant it only once before, to Sarah. With Sandrina, he began acting like an asshole. He knew it and couldn't stop himself. Why? Fear? What was he afraid of? Betraying Sarah? He hadn't felt he was betraying her with the other women he had been with. But they hadn't meant anything and Sandrina did. It was more than that, though. If it worked out with Sandrina he would be happy and he didn't deserve happiness. Of course he did – he deserved everything. Except that, a small voice inside told him. He loved being a vampire. He had a good life; he enjoyed it and was usually content. He even had moments of happiness, mostly because of his friendship with Mick and now also with Beth. But with Sandrina the happiness would be more than momentary and what made him worthy of that? So he had made sure it wouldn't happen.

An old REO Speedwagon song ran through his mind:  
_I can't fight this feeling any more  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Crashing through her door would probably not go over very well but crawling on the floor might work.

Having thought it through, he couldn't conceive of Sandrina forgiving him. She was compassionate but there was steel there as well. When they met he remembered thinking it might be difficult to live up to her standards. Well, he had failed miserably and there was no reason for her to give him another chance. It was the second time he had let a woman down but this time he could apologize, at least. He owed her that.

* * *

A/N: If you aren't familiar with 'Can't Fight This Feeling,' check out the lyrics. It's an '84 power ballad that Josef would know from his party days. I think it mirrors his relationship with Sandrina. I've been trying to work 'A Whiter Shade of Pale' into a story. The song itself doesn't fit Josef's situation but I couldn't resist using the title line.


	4. Starting Over

A/N: Takes place just before and after Guy Talk chapter 10, Breaking Up Is Hard To Do.

**Starting Over**

Having made up his mind to apologize to Sandrina, Josef didn't know if he was relieved or not to reach her voicemail. "It's Josef. I've been thinking about us and how it ended. My behavior was inexcusable. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted you to know that." Pause. "I miss you, Sandy."

He ended the call, wondering when he would hear from her. He was pretty sure she would call if only to acknowledge his message, maybe wish him a nice life. But it might be a day or two.

Two hours later Sandrina heard the first part of the message and thought Josef was calling only because he regretted how it ended, not that it did end. Then the long pause and "I miss you, Sandy" and she started to smile. Maybe it wasn't over after all. She didn't want to wait or make him wait. This was too important to play games. She called him back.

"I miss you, too."

Josef closed his eyes with relief. "I'd like to see you again."

"Will you talk to me? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes." Josef had already decided he would have to. It was time.

"My house at midnight?"

Josef agreed. That night he told Sandrina about Sarah and how it had affected him. It was an explanation not an excuse.

"I'm so sorry, Josef. You must know logically, if not emotionally, that it wasn't your fault."

Josef nodded. "I guess emotional trumps logical."

"Yes, it would. But I'm impressed with how you worked it out. You have a fine analytical mind. You use it for financial risk and corporate strategy. This time you used it for an emotional issue. I think the hard part is done. You may not believe it yet because you've been living with it so long."

"So I'm going to be mentally healthy any time now?"

"I hope you'll be happier."

"I will be if we're together."

"I would like that very much. But we aren't going to sleep together right away."

"Of course not." Pause. "Why not?"

"I don't regret that our relationship was physical so soon. We both wanted and needed it. But this time we should go slower."

"How slow?"

"We'll know when it's time."

"I may not be a reliable judge."

"I was using the royal 'we.' I meant I'll know."

"And you'll let me know as soon as you know? Immediately?"

Sandrina was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm glad to hear you sound like yourself again."

"The room freezer is finished."

"You are almost cute enough to change my mind."

"That 'almost' stings a little."

But Josef didn't really mind the moratorium on sex. He figured it would only be a few weeks and he didn't feel like Sandrina was punishing him. It was a good idea. He was easily distracted when sex was on the table. Or in bed. Or against the wall. He had just made the case against himself. Okay, rephrase: He was easily distracted if sex was a possibility. If it wasn't going to happen he could concentrate on other aspects of the relationship.

So Josef and Sandrina dated platonically. And secretly. He didn't tell Mick and Sandrina didn't tell Beth. This interlude was just for them. After the initial break-up and commiseration, Mick and Beth were giving them some space to let things settle. Sandrina and Josef talked. They had talked before but nothing too deep. Josef even helped Sandrina with her gardening. She was landscaping her small yard and she knew a lot about trees and shrubs, bushes and plants. Josef got a little interested.

When they weren't talking, he thought about Sandrina and how suited they were to each other. Josef loved the modern world and had adapted to each new age extraordinarily well but he related to Sandrina and she to him. The world had changed far more in the past century than in the 300 years before that, which made Josef and Sandrina practically the same generation. They shared customs and culture that no one else understood. And languages. They spoke two dozen between them, 15 in common. A few were dead languages or an old dialect few people knew anymore. It was an effective way to communicate privately. At first Josef had regretted not meeting Sandrina sooner but he knew now that he wouldn't have appreciated her qualities earlier, and his younger self wouldn't have appealed to Sandrina.

Their personalities complemented each other. Josef was a control freak and he had the power to control almost everything around him. But his self-control was sometimes shaky. He was impulsive and fond of flamboyant gestures. Sandrina had a great deal of self-control but much less power to exert that control externally.

Inevitably Josef began to worry about their future. He wanted this to last but forever was a long time. Was it possible they would drift apart; would he take her for granted? He didn't want it to end like him and Lola, paths crossing occasionally, with lust but no real feeling. He couldn't let that happen.

Then came the day when Mick saw Sandrina leaving Josef's building and found out they were back together. When Sandrina called, Josef told her about Mick. That night at his house, Sandrina arrived wearing jeans and . . . his shirt. A shirt he left at her place weeks ago. It was too big, of course. She had left the bottom buttons undone and tied the tails at the waist. The collar was slipping down her shoulder, revealing a delicate collarbone. He could tell it was time. The room freezer was waiting.

_Sandrina had worn some of his clothes before and he liked seeing her in them. Once she had pulled on his silk boxers. They were in danger of sliding down her hips so she unhooked the suspenders from his pants and clipped them on. Then she sat on a mat in the lotus position and meditated. He lay on the bed watching the silk against her thighs. Her nipples were peeking out from the suspenders. Five minutes later he couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped out of bed and picked her up. "I was almost on a higher plane of consciousness," she protested. "I'll get you there faster," Josef promised. And he had._

This time – their first time in three weeks – was more intense, more fun, more everything. But there was one more thing on Josef's mind. Afterward he said, "I've been wondering if I should tell you about something I did. If it will make me feel better to confess but make you feel worse to know."

"I'm always trying to get you to talk. You can tell me anything."

"The night after we broke up I picked up a human for a one-night stand."

"Fucking to forget. That sounds like you. Apparently it didn't work."

"I called her Sandy when I came."

"Ouch. How did she take that?"

"She introduced herself when we met but I wasn't paying attention. Turns out her name was Cindy and she thought I misheard her in the noisy club."

"You lucky bastard."

"I'll never do it again."

"I don't blame you. How much humiliation can you take?"

"You have a very snide side."

"I'm entitled. I'm not the one who slept around."

"It was one time with one girl and it was the worst sex of my life."

"That's why I can forgive you so easily. I know you didn't have a good time."

* * *

The next day at work Beth went to Josef's office before leaving for the day. "I'm glad you and Sandrina are together. Your relationship isn't my business but I'm concerned anyway. I don't want Sandrina to be hurt again. It's your turn."

She tossed something at Josef that he caught instinctively. And dropped immediately. "Son of a bitch!" He looked at the welt on his hand then at the silver necklace on his desk. "I already apologized to Sandrina, you know."

"Just a reminder that the sisterhood looks out for each other."

Josef used a pen to pick up the necklace and hand it to Beth. "Point taken."

"Mick and I are going to that jazz club he likes on Saturday night. Do you and Sandrina want to come along?"

"Probably."

"You want to meet us there or stop by our place first?"

"We'll stop by at 9:00."

"See you then." She patted his hand. "Sorry about that."

* * *

Later at Sandrina's house Josef said "Your friend, also known as my director of corporate relations, came to my office and threw a silver necklace at me."

"Did she miss?"

Josef held up his hand. "I caught it."

"I don't see anything."

"It's still red. And my hand is numb."

"Sandrina kissed the very faint pink mark then slowly licked it. "Is that better?"

"My hand isn't. But there's some feeling lower down."

Sandrina glanced at his groin. "I'm sure there is. Do you want some blood to make sure you're ready for anything that comes up?" She poured him a glass.

Josef sipped it, looking out at the back yard. "Would that viburnum do better in the other corner? I could transplant it this weekend." He stopped as if he suddenly heard himself. He turned around and saw Sandrina smiling. "Oh god, what have I become?"

"My yard boy, apparently."

"That's demeaning."

"No, it's not. Think of Lady Chatterley's lover."

"He was a gamekeeper not a yard boy."

"I hereby promote you to chief gardener and keeper of the grounds."

Josef bowed with the courtly grace of a bygone century. "I feel worthy of you, my lady. Let's get naked."

They did. And they had a very good time. Afterward Josef asked seriously, "So, the viburnum. Move it or not?"


	5. Birthday Present

A/N: Takes place before and after Guy Talk chapter 11, Birthday Girl.

**Birthday Present**

"I'd like to celebrate the anniversary of your birth," Josef told Sandrina.

"You don't do birthdays. Neither do I."

"I don't celebrate my birthday. I would be celebrating yours."

"That's a fine distinction. Vampires tend not to celebrate holidays and special occasions for good reason. You know what some humans are like after a few decades of holidays. Multiply the madness by centuries."

"I only want to celebrate this first year we're together."

"What about a year of holidays? It might be fun if there are costumes. You could be a turkey for Thanksgiving and an elf for Christmas and Cupid for Valentine's Day."

"You've already seen me naked with a bow and arrow. And don't change the subject. I'm serious about your birthday."

"All right, but I don't want you to spend a lot on a present."

"I have a lot to spend."

"That's not the point. For example, don't just go out and buy me a car because you can afford it."

Josef, who had been planning a visit to a dealership, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'd like you to think of something special but not too expensive."

"The office Christmas exchange has a 50 dollar limit. Is that cheap enough?"

Sandrina smiled. "It's not the actual amount that matters. It's the thought."

Josef was bitter as he reflected on whether, just possibly, his Sandrina was a little high-maintenance. Why did he have to be in love with a woman who wanted him to talk and feel and share and think? Why had he even wanted to celebrate her birthday? Because he thought he had the perfect gift nailed, that's why. Sandrina was with him a few weeks ago when he was looking at cars. She had admired a Porsche. Not in a hinting way, just a passing observation. It was a very decent vehicle but not out of the ordinary. In L.A. anyone might be driving a Porsche. But if Sandy liked it, she should have it. Except that she had shut down that option. Instead she wanted him to find her something meaningful for 5.95 at a discount outlet.

He knew what she was trying to do. He was supposed to choose something she might not even know she wanted and probably wouldn't get for herself. Like a Porsche! He sighed and scrapped the car idea. He was pretty sure jewelry was out of the running as well. A handful of diamonds in a bracelet and earrings would be on the same level as a car – ostentatious and obvious. What did that leave? Money didn't mean much to Sandrina. She appreciated having enough and knew its value in making life comfortable but she wasn't extravagant. She owned her home and had good clothes. She had extravagant moments but overall she lived modestly from choice, not because she couldn't afford it. Like Mick. Those two were a pair. If Josef hadn't managed his finances, Mick would be living vein-to-fang, renting in a trailer park and driving a beater. Okay, a slight exaggeration. Mick was better than the average human at handling money. Still, he would not be driving a Mercedes and living in the penthouse of a building he probably didn't know he owned. But Mick had other talents and, since he had been living with Beth for five months, thinking like a woman might be one of them. Josef called Mick and asked for ideas.

Mick hesitated. "I can't."

Josef knew right away what had happened. "She got to you already?"

"She asked me not to help. Because she knows you can do this yourself."

"I should give her a savings bond that doesn't mature for a century!" Josef hung up. He was on his own.

He worried about it for a few days. He overheard two human women talking about a spa day. Vampire women were lucky – no need to waste time and money staving off deterioration that would never happen . . . wait a minute . . . just because she didn't need it didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy it. Most women loved that kind of thing and while Sandy was not 'most women,' Josef thought she would fall in the majority on this. She got manicures and pedicures and the occasional massage but he didn't think she would go to a spa by herself. It seemed to be something two or more girlfriends would do together. Sandrina hadn't had a close friend until recently. She and Beth could go. This was sounding better and better. L.A. was a town that catered to every whim no matter how unnecessary. Was it possible someone was already making money off of vampire women? Josef asked a female vamp officer in his company and the answer was yes. A spa for vamps but humans were welcome. It was perfect. And not cheap. A night for two – in at 8 pm and out at 4 am – was pricier than he expected. That suited Josef.

Now for the timing. Sandrina's birthday was on a Monday but she and Beth would want to go on a Saturday night. He would tell her early in case they wanted to go before her birthday. That had the added benefit of getting it over sooner because he was suddenly a little nervous that it wasn't as good an idea as he first thought.

But it was. Sandrina loved it. And expressed her appreciation in bed in such a way that Josef remarked, "I feel like it's my birthday."

"Just wait until it really is," Sandrina replied. "I know you've had a hard time lately."

"I'm always hard around you. Oh, you meant choosing a present. That was nothing. You're easy to buy for."

Sandrina and Beth decided to go to the spa the Saturday before her birthday. Josef called Mick. "You want to bring Beth to the house? The limo will take them to the spa. We can swill blood, watch sports and scratch ourselves while the womenfolk get purtied up."

"Good times," Mick agreed.

* * *

After Mick and Beth left early Sunday, Josef and Sandrina retired to the room freezer where Sandrina said, "My birthday isn't until tomorrow but you won't make me wait, will you?"

"Wait for what?"

"My other present."

"What other present?"

"The car. Can I have the keys now, please?"

Josef was steaming. "You didn't want me to spend a lot! You specifically told me not to get a car!"

"But you bought it anyway. I know you."

Josef sighed and opened a hidden compartment. He tossed her a key fob. "I sincerely hope my rivals can't read me so easily."

They dressed enough for decency and went to the many-stalled garage to take a look. And then a short test-drive before returning to the room freezer for the day. Sunday afternoon Josef kissed Sandrina goodbye and waved her off in the new Porsche. She had an evening symposium and would stay at her own house Monday. Josef would meet her there.

Josef went back to the room freezer and opened another hidden compartment. Sandrina had guessed about the car which Josef had half-expected, but this would be a surprise for her on Monday night. He took out a jeweler's box. It held a ruby in the rare color known as pigeon blood red. The perfect stone was cut in the shape of a heart and hung from a platinum chain. It was large enough to be very noticeable but not big enough to be gaudy. Josef had wondered if the heart shape was too hokey. The jeweler assured him a heart was always in style. Who you gave it to determined if it was appropriate. Josef went with the heart. The facets caught the light and made it seem as if the ruby heart was pulsing. Worth more than the unbeating one in my chest, Josef thought, but they both belong to Sandy.


	6. Moving On

A/N: Takes place before and after Guy Talk chapter 13, A Little Less Conversation.

**Moving On**

Josef was increasingly dissatisfied in his relationship with Sandrina. Not because it wasn't going well. It was great. But it wasn't enough. The irony did not escape him that two months earlier he would have been thankful for any relationship with her. Now he already wanted more. They had known each other only four months but they seemed to have fast-forwarded through the usual ups and downs of a normal relationship. Another irony since they, unlike humans, had all the time in the world. But this was right. It was different with Sandrina. He was different with Sandrina.

Josef was ready for the next step except for one thing: Sarah. As he and Sandrina grew closer he regretted more and more the limbo he had placed Sarah in. At first it had seemed logical. She would wake up on her own or some way would be discovered to help her. It would happen next week, next month, next year. He no longer believed that was possible. And even if it was, it couldn't be the same between them. He still loved Sarah but it was a different love than he felt before. If he got a call from New York that Sarah was awake, he would go there immediately. He would do what he could to make the situation right. He would take care of her forever if necessary – but from a distance. Because he would choose to be with Sandrina now.

And how would Sarah feel about him and what he had done? He was becoming more critical of the impulse that led to maintaining her all these decades. Too much money and no Mick to stop him. The decision was suddenly there in Josef's mind that it was time to take Mick up on the offer he made six months ago. Josef knew it wasn't as sudden as it seemed. He had probably considered it when Mick first mentioned it, and had been thinking of it since meeting Sandrina. Subconsciously of course.

When should it happen? "If 'twere done, 'twere best done quickly." The words from The Scottish Play were appropriate. Josef was 15 when he met Shakespeare. The Bard died a year later but his work had endured.

Josef called Mick.

* * *

Four days later Josef was back in L.A. and everything was different. He called Sandrina that first night and went to see her the next night. He asked her to come to the house two days later, then spent his time planning the evening.

They had talked about Sarah and New York and they might talk about it again someday but he didn't want to rehash it so soon. Best to have some something to do in case it was a little awkward being together again. He didn't think it would be but he wanted to do something Sandrina would like anyway. Dinner and a movie – the classic date. The freshies would provide one and he would provide the other. Josef thought a movie they had seen before would be better than taking a chance on something new. He settled on 'Love Actually.' He had heard Sandrina and Beth talking about it but Sandy hadn't seen it recently. It was a chick flick but also funny. Josef could sit through it again.

When it ended, Sandrina kissed him. "You remembered it's one of my favorites. Thank you, Josef."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. Strange that such a formal gesture back in the day was so intimate. Centuries ago, that was often as good as it got. "You know I enjoy a little drama and danger in life. It's why I like my work so much. But I didn't know until we met that I need a break from that. I need your calm. I need you."

"My life has been too quiet and orderly," Sandrina replied. "You provide just enough chaos to make things interesting."

He carried her up the stairs to the room freezer. There was a new depth when they made love that made Josef decide not to put off what he wanted to ask. He had thought it might be too soon after Sarah but, like most things with Sandrina, this was right.

"Come live with me and be my love and we will all the pleasures prove," Josef said.

"Christopher Marlowe."

"I'm glad you recognize the poet but it's a question, not just a quote."

"Why do you want us to live together?"

"Is this a test?"

"No. I should have said right away that the answer is yes. But I would like to know why, if you can tell me."

Josef knew instinctively but he hadn't articulated it even to himself. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't want to be alone knowing you're out there and we could be together." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Remember the airport at the end of the movie with the Beach Boys playing? That's me. God only knows what I'd be without you. And I don't want to find out."

Sandrina was a little misty-eyed. "Okay, you passed."

"I knew it was a test," Josef grumbled. "Do I get to know why you want to live with me?"

"You're rich and good in bed."

"I need more."

"You're very rich and extremely good in bed."

"Too obvious. Keep going."

Sandrina got serious. "You are a 400 year old vampire. You can be ruthless and cruel and vicious . . ."

"I changed my mind. You had me at 'good in bed'."

"You have to hear the whole thing. You can be ruthless and cruel and vicious if circumstances require it. In the past you were probably all those things regardless of the circumstances. But now you aren't. Vampires don't usually change much. It's our nature to remain the same. And when we do change, it's rarely for the better. Our worst traits tend to dominate over time. But not you. Your best traits have dominated."

"I'm flattered but I also feel a little wimpy. You won't tell anyone else?"

"It's just between us."

"We're going to have a good life together."

"If you don't screw it up."

"I'll never have the last word again, will I?

"I think that would be best, don't you?"

"If I say 'yes' then I'll have the last word."

"Agreeing with me is the exception."


	7. Handy Sandy

A/N: A 'quickie' just for fun.

**Handy Sandy**

Sandrina woke up early feeling restless. Josef was asleep on his side, facing away from her, which provided a very nice view of his back, butt and legs. She watched him, growing more aroused. She didn't want to wake him but she realized what was happening and it wasn't going away on its own. Besides, Josef would always rather have sex than sleep.

Her arm moved over his hip and her hand reached down. He was half-hard already; a few strokes brought him to full erection. He was beginning to wake up, thrusting into her hand. By the time his eyes opened, Sandy was pumping him purposefully.

"If you want me to finish . . . somewhere besides the sheets . . . stop now and let me turn over."

She didn't stop. Instead, her other hand slid under and around his neck. He nuzzled her wrist and moaned. He stiffened and spurted, bit her wrist and sucked. He had barely finished when Sandy rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She handed him his cell phone: "Call your office. You won't be in tonight."

Josef made the call. He was smiling as he tossed the phone aside. "It's that time of the month," he said happily. "God, I love the full moon!"


	8. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal**

Mick stopped by Josef's office unexpectedly a week into the New Year. He was surprised to see Beth there since it was long past her regular hours. They weren't working. He felt a stab of jealousy. What were they doing together so late? Beth rushed over to kiss him but Mick was watching Josef. "What's going on? Josef gets that look in his eyes for only one reason."

"It's not what you think . . ." Josef began but Beth broke in. "Mick, he gives me something you can't. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months," Beth replied.

"But we've only done it three times," Josef said. "Don't make it sound worse than it is."

"I should have known," Mick said. "The end of June, September and December, when Beth started watching the calendar. She was waiting for the quarterly reports!"

"I'm sorry, Mick, but Josef knows things that you don't. He's taught me so much."

"We just talk," Josef said. "And I answer any questions she has."

"I know you," Mick told Josef. "I'll bet it doesn't stop there." Mick turned to Beth. "Has he ever done anything that made you uncomfortable? Suggested a risky investment? Promised a rate of return he can't possibly deliver in this economy?"

"I would never take advantage . . ." Josef began but Beth cut him off again. "Of course not. He's very conservative with my portfolio. A few times I've wanted to try something a little . . . unusual, and he always refuses."

"Well, thanks for looking out for her," Mick said grudgingly.

"My pleasure," Josef replied. "No, wait, I didn't mean that. It's a privilege not a pleasure."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie. I know how you feel about financial matters."

"I have needs, too," Josef said. "It's nice to be appreciated. I consider everyone whose portfolio I manage a partner. And it's more fun when your partner is enthusiastic."

"You're saying I haven't satisfied you all these years," Mick replied. "I guess I have taken you for granted. I apologize."

"It's all right, Mick. Not everyone enjoys it."

"I'm glad you have Beth now. She really likes this stuff." Mick paused. "But what about Sandrina? Have you thought about her?"

Beth and Josef glanced at each other, a guilty look that Mick understood immediately. "Oh, no," he said sadly. "All three of you . . . together?"

* * *

A/N: This is a spoof, I guess. Consider it Moon-lite instead of Moonlight.


	9. The PickUp

A/N: Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 14, Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

**The Pick-Up**

Josef paused before entering the club. He was about to pick up a girl – something he had vowed to Sandrina only a few months before that he would never do again. But time passes and things change. It would be different this time. No motel for one thing. Josef had already checked out the alley beside the club. It was dimly lit and reasonably clean and there was an exit from the club back by the bathrooms. There was another room there, presumably storage, but it had a decent lock and Josef was better at breaking down doors than patiently picking locks. Besides, the alley had the right ambience for what he was about to do.

Inside he looked around, confident that he would know the right one when he saw her. Also sure that once he made his choice, she would be willing. A little persuasion might be necessary but that was part of the game. He circled the room. There was a redhead but she seemed interested in a tall dark-haired man. Josef briefly considered trying to move in but rejected it. She wasn't for him and he didn't want the kind of incident her friend looked capable of causing.

He went to the bar. And there she was with several young men and women. She had short dark hair and . . . pixyish features? Or elfin. No matter – he wasn't writing poetry here. She noticed him, too. She glanced at him, then away, then back again. The small group she was with seemed to understand that a connection had been made. They drifted away.

"I'm Jason," Josef introduced himself.

"Vicky," she replied.

They talked a little and flirted in that unspoken way with eyes and mouths and gestures. They came to a decision without really voicing it and 'Jason' led Vicky down the hall. Vicky looked around the alley when she realized it was the destination, not just the way to somewhere else. "I have a place," she offered.

"I don't think I can wait," Josef replied.

"Condom? I have one if you don't."

"One might not be enough. I have some."

A condom was not Josef's favorite thing but Vicky's hands rolling it on were getting him excited. He started to back her up against the alley wall but she turned around to face it so he could enter her from behind. "I don't need to see you. I just want to feel you," she said.

Josef decided not to be insulted although he felt he had cause to be. He was too interested in everything else that was happening. Her hair swung just below her ears, revealing a very inviting neck. No biting, Josef reminded himself and kept repeating it like a mantra as they moved together and he got closer to climax. He was concentrating so much on not biting that when he came he murmured "Sandy." Shit, he thought immediately and tried to save the situation. "Vicky, mmm, that was . . . "

"Don't even try it," she cut him off.

"Sorry. Did I ruin it?"

Sandrina was smiling when she turned around. "Oh, Jo-Jo, it's sweet that you can't even pretend to cheat without thinking of me."

Josef disposed of the condom in a nearby dumpster. "We should have pretended to be stupid, reckless humans so we don't have to bother with protection."

"I wonder how Mick and Beth are doing," Sandrina said. "Beth looks great as a redhead."

"Very nice," Josef agreed. "Mick had a thing for redheads back in the 80s."

"I thought we might all end up out here."

"Mick is good with locks. They're using the storeroom."

Josef had zipped up when he got rid of the condom. Sandrina released him again. "You put away your toy before I was finished playing with it." She dropped to her knees and licked him like a lollipop. Josef, a little weak in the legs, leaned against the alley wall. Sandrina was industrious. Josef felt his eyes start to roll back in his head. Suddenly there was a sharp sting in his left testicle. He looked down to see Sandrina looking stricken, one drop of blood on an extended fang glistening in the moonlight. Josef clutched his crotch protectively, erection wilting.

"I'm so sorry," Sandrina said. She licked the drop of blood.

Josef winced. "How bad is it?" He uncupped his hands.

"It's already healed."

"You bit my balls!"

"Only one, and not on purpose. I'm surprised you didn't enjoy the pain."

"Not in that area. There are freaks who like their private parts mangled, but not me."

"You're not mangled. It was a scratch. I value your appendages almost as much as you do."

Josef had calmed down. "You know why this happened?"

"I was careless with my fangs."

"Because we were trying to act like humans and we didn't bite the first time. I called you 'Sandy' because I was thinking about not biting. Your neck was right there and the wig was showing it off."

"I turned to the wall because I knew I couldn't resist if I was facing you."

"And left me with all the temptation? What made you think my control is so good?"

"Well, we've learned a valuable lesson. Sometimes it's best to let our instincts loose."

"Exactly. We are vampires and we're going to act like it. Let's 'neck' a little."

* * *

A/N: Josef referred to this incident in Guy Talk chapter 23, Intermission.


	10. Land of the Rising Sun

A/N: Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 15, Reinventing Yourself.

Gashi = greetings  
sensei = master  
Nippon = Japan  
gi = martial arts outfit  
sake = alcoholic rice wine

**Land of the Rising Sun**

Josef called his old master in Japan. Old was relative in this case. Tokita was turned at 50 and would always appear twice Josef's age but as a vampire he was actually 30 years younger. Tokita was known for his sharp tongue but he had a soft spot for Josef.

"Gashi."

"Gashi, Tokita. Do you know who this is?"

"Josef Kostan."

"You recognized my voice?"

"Let's say that I did. Instead of having caller ID. It is pleasant to hear from you. Why are you calling, grasshopper?"

"Grasshopper? Have you been watching Kung Fu reruns?"

"Of course not. I have the DVD box set."

"You must be aware that Kung Fu is Chinese not Japanese."

"I embrace the diversity of different disciplines. And I met David Carradine, you know."

"I know because you mention it every time we talk. You've also met three emperors of Japan but you don't drop their names in every conversation."

"Who would recognize them?"

"Who recognizes David Carradine?"

"Did you call to insult me and David? Is this how a student treats his master?"

"My apologies, sensei. I call with good news. I'm coming to Japan in two weeks."

"And the good news is?"

"Besides my presence? Well, I'm bringing guests."

"Freshies or floozies?"

"Neither."

"How is that good? You provide no nourishment or companionship."

"They're friends. The woman I live with, who is one of us; a good friend who is also one of us, and his human girlfriend."

"You live with a woman? It must not be blackmail or you would have dealt with her. You love this woman?"

"Yes, I do."

"You are finally thinking with your heart instead of your genitals."

"In this case, both."

"It is a fortunate combination. You are to be congratulated."

"Thank you."

"Her, not so much. You're no prize."

"She is aware of that."

"And she is still with you? Then you are double-lucky."

"I know. My friend Mick is interested in learning jujutsu. Will you help?"

"He will be living in Nippon?"

"No, we'll be there for a week."

"Then it is foolish and impossible."

"I was hoping you would evaluate his potential, get him started and, if he is worthy, recommend someone in L.A. he can work with."

"Very well. But like American Idol, there will be an audition."

* * *

Two weeks later they arrived in Josef's jet. They went to visit Tokita who had invited them to tea. He was a small man with a face both ugly and interesting. He was charming to the women, polite to Mick and contemptuous of Josef who seemed to expect it.

"Have you been practicing?" Tokita demanded of Josef.

"Not to your standards but yes, I keep up with the basics."

"We shall see. If you overcome me in three minutes I will teach your friend."

"I thought Mick had to audition, not me!"

"You are his proxy. What are friends for?"

Josef stripped and put on the gi laid ready for him. They bowed and began. It was apparent that Josef was actually very good but he failed to overcome his master in three minutes. Mick looked disappointed. The match continued and it was another two minutes before Tokita put Josef on the mat.

Tokita stood over Josef and said scornfully, "You have grown soft living in Los Angeles. Do you sleep in the sun, to be so weak?"

"It took you five minutes to win," Josef protested.

Tokita ignored this. "You are a big disappointment. I need a new student." He whirled and pointed at Mick. "You will do. We begin after tea. Pick up your feeble friend."

Tokita offered his arms to Beth and Sandrina and escorted them from the dojo. Mick grinned at Josef. "You need a hand, feeb?"

Josef, flat on his back, propelled himself upright without using his arms and with no visible effort. Mick looked impressed. "You didn't let him win, did you?

Josef looked for a moment as if he would like to lie but he said regretfully, "No, he's that good and I am out of practice. Tokita likes you."

"He practically spit on me."

"You can't expect to be worthy of his spit right away. That could take years."

They followed Tokita to an interior garden room. Tea was a traditional ceremony served by geishas. Later an assortment of savories and confections was brought for Beth while the geishas offered their blood to the vampires. After that, sake made its appearance. Beth, the only one who could get drunk, was a little tipsy.

The week that followed was fun and busy and over too soon.

Mick trained with Tokita several hours a day and was ridiculed so mercilessly that Mick thought he must be making progress.

Josef had several meetings. Beth accompanied him but after she was introduced to various colleagues and rivals she was free to shop with Sandrina.

Sandrina was recovering from the loss of her patient but she still wanted to give up her psychiatric practice for awhile. She toured gardens and greenhouses and decided that horticulture and landscape design would be her next career.

All four of them went sightseeing. Josef and Mick slipped away to purchase pure silk kimonos for the girls. Josef was a dedicated shopper and knew the best places in almost any country on the planet.

On their last evening they went again to tea with Tokita, a farewell this time instead of a welcome.

"Thank you for teaching me this week," Mick told Tokita.

"You have made an admirable start. You are fast and strong and have worked hard," Tokita replied.

Mick was open-mouthed with surprise at such a compliment. "Wait for it," Josef whispered to Mick.

"I want to continue," Mick said. "Will you recommend me to someone in L.A.?"

"Josef can teach you," Tokita replied.

"I thought I was a disappointment," Josef said. "How can I teach someone?"

"It is a sad day to know that someone with your puny ability is my best student. You are good enough for your friend. He will not be worthy of a better teacher for decades. And in this way you may keep in better practice."

Josef nodded to Mick. "There you go. Sometimes you get only an insult. But occasionally you get approval with the insult."


	11. Catus Interruptus

A/N: Takes place before Guy Talk chapter 16, A Change Is Gonna Do You Good.

**Cat-us Interruptus**

Beth's friend Tessa, a TV reporter, called her Saturday with big news. "I got a job offer in Minneapolis. I don't have to give notice here so I leave tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to make it in the L.A. market."

"Too much competition. I decided to be a bigger fish in a smaller pond."

"I'll miss you but I'm happy for you."

"The thing is, I can't take Travis. A new job in a new city – I'm going to be working all the time at first. Can you take him back?"

"Sure," Beth agreed. She wanted to do whatever she could for Travis – the last connection to her murdered boss Maureen at Buzzwire. Beth went to Tessa's apartment and returned to the penthouse with Travis. She would set him up in her office. He would have to be shut in to avoid Mick until she could find a new home. She would make some calls right away. Mick had been on a case last night so he was in his room freezer. Beth peeked in. He was still asleep but would probably wake up in another hour.

Beth went to her office in the second bedroom and unpacked Travis' litter box and toys. She let him wander around for now. When she was finished she would shut him in before Mick got up. Suddenly there was a startled shout from the room freezer. Beth went running and found Mick sitting on the edge of the bed. "I woke up and there was a cat staring at me. I must have been dreaming. It looked like Maureen's cat."

"It was." Beth explained that Travis was back. "It's only for a few days, and I'll keep him in my office. I looked in on you when I got home and must not have latched the door."

"There he is," Mick mouthed at Beth. Travis was slinking back into the room freezer, body low to the floor, ears back, tail tight to his body. Mick looked a little sad and Beth felt bad for him. Travis had liked Mick when Mick was human and now he wouldn't.

"Might as well get it over with," Mick said. He held out his hand, expecting to be clawed. "Sorry I'm not the man I used to be." Travis had started growling and hissing but when he heard Mick's voice his ears pricked up and he came close enough to sniff Mick's hand. He seemed uncertain but he didn't attack.

"He recognizes your voice," Beth said. "And you must still smell something like the Mick he remembers."

Travis had made up his mind. He jumped on the bed and purred. He bumped his head against Mick's hand and Mick petted him.

"Do you think we could . . ." Beth began.

"Keep him? Why not?" Mick was delighted. "Travis needs a permanent home. It's not right to keep moving him around."

They spent the evening playing with Travis. Later Mick went to bed with Beth. They had just started making love when Mick stopped. "Travis is here. We forgot to close the door."

Beth didn't want to stop. "He'll go away."

They kept going. Things had reached a critical point when Beth suddenly said, "You're right – we have to stop."

"No . . . "

"He's on the bed. He's looking at us."

"I can't . . ."

"All right." Beth held Mick tight.

Mick rolled away a minute later. "Sorry, I was so close."

"It's okay. I got a little freaked out."

Mick looked at Travis. "You're killing the mood here." He picked Travis up and headed for the door. "Sorry, buddy, you'll have to stay outside sometimes."

Beth stopped Mick. "Both of you come back."

"Are you sure? I was going to catch you up."

"Not tonight. I'd rather be in bed with two males right now."

So they all cuddled until Beth fell asleep. Mick eased out carefully and went to his office. Travis stayed with Beth for awhile but he wandered into Mick's office later and explored. There wasn't much to see or smell so he jumped on a client chair and groomed himself while Mick finished working. Travis followed Mick to his room freezer. "I have to get up early so I'm going to catch a nap. Gotta follow a guy to church, can you believe it? You won't want to stay in here. I don't have any body heat." But Travis jumped on the bed and curled up with Mick. An hour later Mick woke up to Travis meowing by the door.

"This is how it's going to be, huh?" Mick asked. "Big bad vampire and small domestic shorthair. Guess which one is in charge?" Mick was smiling as he got up and let the cat out.

* * *

He had almost dropped off again when his eyes opened wide at the thought: Josef will have to know about this . . . eventually. Casual, Mick decided. He would casually mention it when the time was right.


	12. The Greenhouse

A/N: Takes place before Guy Talk chapter 16, A Change Is Gonna Do You Good.

**The Greenhouse**

Josef's fencing salon now doubled as a dojo when he and Mick did their jujutsu training. Afterwards they showered and changed and ended the evening as usual with blood and conversation. Mick even fed from freshies sometimes. Mick left early enough to join Beth in bed for awhile before working or going to his room freezer.

Josef, waiting for Sandrina to return from her newly purchased greenhouse, decided to drive out and surprise her. There was no sneaking up on a vampire, of course. She would hear his Land Rover and smell him approaching. He watched her through the glass door for a few minutes before going in.

"I like watching you work," Josef said. "I like watching you do anything or nothing."

"Watch me finish," Sandrina replied. "Just a few more minutes."

Josef sat on a work table. Sandy was misting plants. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, so different from her business suits but just as enticing. The fine spray drifted a little, dampening her top. She wasn't wearing a bra tonight – she had no need of one and never would.

"Are you looking at my breasts?" Sandrina asked.

"Only when you're facing me," Josef replied. "The rest of the time I'm looking at your ass."

"Just so you're sexually objectifying some part of me."

"Absolutely. Done?"

Sandrina shut off the water and hung up the sprayer. "Yes."

"Come here." Josef spread his legs as she walked over to the table. They kissed, fangs extending, scraping lightly but not puncturing. Josef cupped her breasts, thumbs pressing the nipples. He sucked her through the thin cotton, leaving wetter spots on the damp material. He pushed the shirt up, enjoying as always that first glimpse of her bare breasts – pale porcelain and ripe nipples. His mouth on one and his hand on the other, he continued. He was aware of the sounds and movements Sandy was making but didn't realize the intensity until she arched against him and cried out and he knew she was climaxing. He wrapped her up and pulled her close, her head against his shoulder. He sighed with pleasure when he felt her fangs in his neck.

"Did you do that?" he asked afterward, wondering about her quick release. "Did I do that?"

"You certainly helped."

"I'm not sure I did. I barely touched you."

"Well, I had been thinking about you touching me all evening."

"So you started without me."

"I think you started without me, too. Aren't these the jeans you wear without underwear?"

"Mmhm."

"You went commando with Mick at the house?"

"I was safe. He only puts out for Beth."

"I was worried about Mick."

"He was safe because I only put out for you."

Sandrina cupped him through his jeans. She pressed the heel of her hand against him and rubbed slow circles. "We should trade places," she said, still standing between his legs.

"I don't think I can move in this condition."

The bulge in his jeans was sizeable. Sandrina undid the button and began easing the zipper down, slipping her hand in to keep the zipper teeth from catching. Josef was unzipping her jeans as well. He got off the table and lifted Sandrina to its edge, removing her jeans and thong. The table was the exact height to enter her and provide support. They came together this time.

Josef licked one last drop of blood before the bite healed and asked, "How can we do this so often and it's always this good?"

"We're attuned," Sandrina replied.

"It was a rhetorical question but I should have known you would have the answer. Explain."

"Sex is generally pleasurable physically. It's a reward for the biological imperative to procreate."

"But vampires don't procreate through sex."

"Neither do homosexuals or women after menopause or men and women who are sterile. The urge isn't based on the possible outcome."

"So everyone gets to enjoy sex. That's nice."

"Very nice. And if you know and like your partner, a mental connection of comfort and familiarity can make it even better. If you add an emotional attachment, you get what we experience."

"So you have to be in synch on all levels?"

"You don't have to be but the sex seems to be better if you are."

That made sense to Josef. He had always enjoyed sex for the physical pleasure if nothing else. When he was young, both as a human and a vampire, often that was all there was. Back then societal restrictions made it difficult to get to know the opposite sex and Josef was never one to believe himself in love from afar. In the past century it became easier to interact with women and the sex got better. He recognized that the mental connection was the reason. He chose women that he liked talking with. Simone the lawyer, Holly the artist, Andrea the professor . . . or was Holly the architect and Jessica the artist? The list stretched back, including the actresses of a bygone age. He was suddenly aware that he was with Sandy, trying to remember women he no longer cared about. The point was that he hadn't been in love with any of them but he liked them and they were all smart or interesting in some way.

What he and Sandrina had was much more. He was reminded of those brief months with Sarah. But even that was a faint echo of this, now. He and Sandy had been together no longer than Charles Fitzgerald and Sarah Whitley but he and Sandy had travelled farther in their relationship.

"Will it always be this way with us?"

"You mean will we fall out of love? I don't know, Jo-Jo. Are you worried about us?"

"I don't have a great track record."

"How many times have you been in love? Really felt that you were in love forever?"

"Twice. Well, three times if you count that chambermaid when I was 16 which in retrospect was based on physical attributes only."

"I think being 16 lets you off the hook on that one. So Sarah and I are the two times you were in love. In effect, Sarah died long before she was actually gone. You didn't fall out of love with her while you were together. That's not a bad track record. Don't confuse sexual relationships that you enjoyed but knew wouldn't last with failure. As for us, or for any couple, there are no guarantees. The way we feel now, we'll be together forever. But in our case forever is likely to be a very long time."

"You don't seem upset at the idea that this might end."

"I'm not. Because right now it doesn't seem possible that it will end. We're past the point of breaking up like we did last year. If it ends, it will be something that we can't control, like death, or something that means we no longer care in which case there's no reason to be upset. Because we won't care."

"What if only one of us doesn't care anymore?"

Silence for a moment. "I didn't think of that," Sandrina said.

"I don't want to be the one that still cares and have you leave anyway," Josef replied.

"Neither do I. Why did you have to bring this up?"

"You're the one that started me thinking about things. Thinking leads to worrying. I never used to worry. That was Mick's deal."

"I don't think Mick worries so much now that he and Beth are together."

"Why should he? I've taken it over."

"It's actually more balanced this way. Mick worried too much and you didn't worry enough."

"That's not comforting to me."

"You're standing here, still inside me, and getting hard again. How bad can you be feeling?"

Josef started thrusting slow and deep. "It can't be good that arguing with you excites me sexually."

"And yet you haven't stopped."

"I'm not that worried about it."


	13. When Logan Met Kali

Takes place following Guy Talk chapter 1, After Sonata. Kudos to David Blue who made a small recurring role memorable.

**When Logan Met Kali**

Logan, pumped up by the events of the Monaghan caper, was nevertheless glad to get back to his basement. He figured Emma Monaghan would be executed and was relieved he wouldn't have to watch. The Cleaners had the authority to dispense vampire justice and no doubt Kostan and St. John would be the required witnesses.

It had been quite an evening. The Cleaner and her assistants would provide him with fantasies for jerking off into the next decade. The actual prisoner break had been fun – maybe he should get out more. Logan looked around the basement with his computers and games and comfy chairs and refrigerator in the corner for liquid snacks. Nah, no need to go out – he had everything he needed right here.

A few hours later his doorbell rang. Logan didn't get many visitors and they usually called first. Well, this is what the video monitor was for. He was surprised to see Kali, one of the Cleaner's assistants. He buzzed her in. She came down the stairs slowly, looking around, taking everything in. Logan concentrated on hiding his delight at having a Cleaner – a real freaking Cleaner! – in his basement, up close and personal. Cleaners were legendary to most vamps. You called them when you needed them but they didn't just show up at your home uninvited. They were usually good-looking young women and this one was certainly beautiful although she looked a little stern. Like a young nun in parochial school when he was a boy. What was she doing here?

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about last evening," she said.

Mystery solved, Logan thought. Some kind of official inquiry. Maybe they needed to get statements from everyone involved. "A debriefing, huh?" he asked. "Have you talked to St. John and Kostan?"

"I won't be questioning them."

Probably thinks she drew the short straw having to talk to me. Maybe the other assistant got Guillermo and the head Cleaner took St. John and Kostan. That would make sense. "Was Emma Monaghan executed?" Logan asked.

Kali nodded. "Jackson showed up and insisted on staying with her. They burned together."

"Jesus," Logan said, shocked.

"It was rather romantic," Kali said wistfully.

"Uh, sure," Logan replied, grasping for words to explain an insane gesture that Kali clearly felt was admirable. "Couldn't live without her. Didn't want to try."

"Exactly." Kali was looking at him as if he had said something insightful instead of stupid.

She took him briefly over his part of the evening. She didn't take notes or record it. Must have a good memory.

Kali wandered around then, not meeting his eyes. "It was a terrible thing but . . . exciting, too." Her tongue just touched her lips. "Do you ever get excited about death or violence? Afterward, I mean. All that energy and no outlet."

"I guess." Logan wasn't around death and violence much but agreeing with Kali seemed like a good idea.

Kali stopped in front of Logan, looking straight at him now. "Do you want to have sex?"

Logan stopped his jaw from dropping. A question that direct deserved an honest answer: "Yes."

"Bedroom?"

Logan led the way to an alcove with a bed. It was mainly for show although Logan flopped on it occasionally for a nap if he didn't feel like getting in his freezer. Oh god, are the sheets clean, he wondered. He didn't need to worry as Kali had no intention of getting in the bed. She pushed him backward onto the rumpled quilt and followed him down. She was voracious, kissing him, opening his jeans, pulling up his shirt. He hoped she wasn't turned off by his body but she didn't seem to notice that he could stand to drop a pint or two.

Kali was still in her tight black outfit and Logan wasn't sure how to get it off. Again, no need to worry as she stripped quickly and just as efficiently pulled down his jeans and underwear. She straddled him, guiding him in. Logan's last thought before they both popped was that this would fuel his fantasies for more than a decade – maybe the rest of the century.

Kali collapsed against his chest. "Hold me," she said and it was almost a request instead of a demand. Logan was happy to comply.

"You're like a teddy bear," she said softly.

"You're like a naked Cleaner," he replied before realizing how dumb it was.

She laughed. "I am a naked Cleaner. You're funny."

A little later she got up and dressed. "This shouldn't have happened," she told him. "I hope you won't mention it."

"No problem," Logan assured her as she left. He wasn't sure if she regretted sleeping with him or simply felt that she had been unprofessional while on duty. Logan didn't really care since he had just got laid. By a naked Cleaner. Without leaving his basement.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I saw 'After Sonata' and I no longer have a copy. My memory is that the execution was attended by the Cleaners, Mick and Josef. Logan and Guillermo weren't there. Please let me know if that isn't correct and I'll revise this story.


	14. Logan Confides In Mick

Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 2, Poker Night.

**Logan Confides In Mick**

It was almost a month since the Monaghan incident and Mick, happy to be with Beth at last, hadn't taken any cases. He felt he was entitled to some time off since he rarely took a vacation. But it was time to get back to business and his latest case required a consult with his tech expert. Logan was always home so Mick didn't call before stopping by. He thought he recognized one of the Cleaner's assistants leaving Logan's building. Logan seemed a little uncomfortable when Mick mentioned Kali. Mick found that more interesting than his current case.

"Don't the Cleaners travel in pairs at least? Usually a crew of three. Hope you didn't have an accident."

"It wasn't a professional visit," Logan said.

Mick was definitely intrigued. "So you know the Cleaners personally?"

"Only Kali." Logan didn't seem to realize all he was giving away while answering Mick's questions. "She debriefed me after that Monaghan thing."

"Oh, yeah, the debriefing. How did it go?"

"Fine. There wasn't much to tell. Kali was around for my part and I wasn't at the execution. Did you and Kostan witness?"

Mick nodded. "You and Kali kept in touch?"

If Logan had a little more blood in his system he would have blushed when Mick said 'touch.' Mick was determined to get the story and the direct approach might work. "Are you and Kali involved?" he asked, while thinking that it seemed unlikely.

"Kind of." Logan replied.

Mick went to Logan's refrigerator. He knew Logan liked blood & Coke or blood & beer. It was evening so Logan had probably just got up which meant it was a little early for beer. Mick mixed a blood & Coke for Logan and poured blood for himself. Mick took a chair and waved Logan to the other. Logan took his drink and sat down. He didn't seem to notice that Mick had made himself at home and was playing host.

"Tell me," Mick invited.

Logan was glad to. He liked Mick and he liked working for him. Mick had interesting cases and paid promptly. Mick also worked sometimes with the very hot human, Beth Turner, and he was friends with Josef Kostan who was like the godfather of the vampire community in L.A. Yeah, Mick was a good guy to know.

"After she took my statement she came on to me," Logan said. "She practically attacked me so we, you know, did it."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, man. A few days later she stopped by with a follow-up question and we ended up in bed again."

"She must like your style."

"I don't have a style. I do it however the girl wants to."

Mick smiled to himself. Logan was a genius with electronics but a little naïve about women. "Go on."

"I figured that was it but a week later here she comes again. No pun intended. Although she did, in fact . . ."

"I get it."

"Right. Well that time she didn't have any questions. And that's when I realized she's using me for sex."

"Did you feel bad?"

"No, it felt great."

"I didn't mean the sex. I meant being used."

"Are you kidding? She's a Cleaner, Mick. Using. Me. For. Sex."

"I get the impression the using might be mutual."

"Is that wrong?"

"Maybe not. Are you sure you're still using each other?"

"What else?"

"I think she likes you. Why else would she have chosen you?"

"Because I was there. She was assigned to debrief me."

"Nobody talked to me or Josef or Guillermo."

"There was no debriefing?"

"Do you wear boxers?"

Logan shook his head.

"Then there was a debriefing," Mick told him. "Personal not business."

"Oh. Still, it must have been because I'm available and she knows me."

"Maybe that's how it started. Does she drop by or phone?"

"She usually calls now or I call her."

"You're on each others' speed dial?"

"I don't know if I'm on hers."

"Do you clean before she comes over? Because this place looks cleaner."

"It's always clean," Logan said indignantly. "I keep a temperature-controlled, dust-free environment for my machines."

"You're right, I didn't mean cleaner. I meant less cluttered."

"I pick up a little. It gets messy. I don't always put stuff away."

"Change the sheets for her?"

"That's common courtesy."

"Stock her favorite blood?"

"I'm being polite to a guest." But Logan looked uneasy about the evidence. "What does it mean?"

Mick toasted Logan with blood and a smile: "A Cleaner bagged you for sex. And you ended up with a girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: Mick told Josef about Logan and Kali in Guy Talk chapter 16, A Change Is Gonna Do You Good.


	15. Mick Learns About Logan

A/N: Takes place before Guy Talk chapter 3, Coupling and Uncoupling

**Mick Learns About Logan**

Beth was working late for Talbot so Mick was hanging out in Logan's basement. Mick had been wondering if he should ask Beth to move in. They had been together for only six weeks but already it seemed silly to live apart. Mick didn't talk much to Josef just now about his relationship with Beth. He was pretty sure Josef and Simone were going to crash and burn soon. The four of them had had some good times and still got together but it wasn't as comfortable as it had been. Meanwhile, Mick realized that although he had known Logan for several years, it was a business relationship and he didn't know much about him personally. They had exchanged basic info like: Mick born 1922, turned 1952, and Logan born 1947, turned 1975.

Mick offered up that he had been born and raised in L.A. "How about you?" he asked Logan.

"I'm from Topeka," Logan replied. "And please don't say it."

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"I can guess."

"I was going to ask how you got out of Topeka." Mick paused a beat. "Because obviously you're not in Kansas anymore."

Logan shook his head in disappointment. "You had to say it, didn't you? I expected better of you, Mick."

"I'm not the man to pass up that cliché. But it's a legitimate question: How did you leave the . . . Midwest is it? Out there in the center somewhere?"

"Exactly in the center. I went to Harvard in '65 then stayed on to get my masters and did some assistant teaching."

"Is that where you got turned?"

"Yeah, my roommate the first year hooked up with a vampire chick and got turned a few years later. We saw each other occasionally and eventually it seemed like a good idea so I got turned, too."

"That was it? It suddenly seemed like a good idea?"

"I was a little drunk," Logan admitted. "But there was definitely informed consent. I had thought about it for years."

"Did you stay on at Harvard?"

"Sure. A bunch of us were into computers so we worked at night a lot anyway because that's when we could get time on the big machines."

"Any regrets?"

"Only once, a few months after I was turned. Bill went to Albuquerque to start a company and I realized I couldn't go with him."

"Bill?"

"Gates," Logan said as if that were the only Bill worth knowing in his world.

"You know Bill Gates?!"

"Not now. But we were at Harvard at the same time. He was younger than me then."

Mick looked at Logan with amazement. "You could have been rich and famous."

"I'd also be 60 and probably dead in 20 years."

Mick had to admire Logan's laid-back attitude. "How did you end up in L.A.?"

"It got harder to pass after a few years. I didn't go home much but I couldn't avoid it forever and my family was going to notice me not aging. I faked my death and switched coasts."

"You didn't mind doing that to your family?"

"It was better that way than just disappearing. They were good people but we weren't close. My brother and sister were 15 years older. My mom was 40 when I was born. Sometimes I wondered if my dad was my dad."

"Really?" Mick was reminded of the few days when he thought he had fathered the child raised by his friend.

"I was different from everyone else in the family. But who knows? Long time ago now."

"Any of them still alive?"

"My sister is. My brother died last year and my folks have been gone for 25 years."

"My family was gone before I was turned. I'm not sure if that makes it easier or not. How about Kali, what's her story?"

"She was born in 1900 and turned in 1926. Her parents died in a flu epidemic when she was three so she was raised in an orphanage. Her real name is Callie spelled c-a-l-l-i-e but she changed it to k-a-l-i when she became a Cleaner because Kali is a Hindu goddess of death and destruction. Cool, huh?"

Mick was surprised by this wealth of information. "I figured you were too busy with other activities to talk."

"We talk. In between. What about Beth?"

"Born in 1981. I saved her from my ex-wife when she was four."

"I heard about that. Kind of sick, man."

"That's Coraline."

I meant you waiting for Beth to grow up."

"Why does everyone think that? It's not like I was watching her every minute. Years would go by. I checked a few times to see how she was doing."

"And now you're sleeping with her."

"She's 26. And I didn't think of her that way until we met again. It was a protective thing before. I felt guilty because my crazy wife traumatized a little girl by wanting to have a vampire child."

"What was she . . . 300 then? Maybe her biological clock was ticking."

"It wasn't funny."

"Not then. But everything turned out okay so it's a little funny now."

"I burned Coraline."

"Should have had a pre-nup. You could have got divorced instead."

"You're not going to discuss this seriously, are you?"

"Nope. Because you didn't kill her after all. You've had a lot of good luck, Mick. Lighten up and enjoy it."

Mick thought about that. Josef had told him basically the same thing for years and Beth had said it a few times as well. But he heard it this time because he was finally ready to believe it.

"Thanks, Logan," Mick said, making a decision. "I've got to go see a girl about a penthouse."


	16. Boys Night

Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 16, A Change Is Gonna Do You Good.

**Boys Night**

"I talked to Ryder yesterday," Josef told Mick. "He's definitely staying in South America."

"Is he still doing tech work for you?"

"Not anymore. He's getting too busy with local work. It's not ideal at that distance anyway. Sometimes I need to talk with absolute security."

"Maybe Logan could help."

"Can I trust him? What do you know about him?"

"He was at Harvard with Bill Gates and his girlfriend is a Cleaner."

"Excellent credentials but doesn't he live in a basement?"

"I'll have him invite us over. You can see his set-up and decide then."

* * *

Logan's pupils were suspiciously dilated when Mick and Josef arrived. "Are you on something?" Mick asked.

"Just some weed to calm down," Logan admitted. "Job interviews make me nervous. Did I blow it already?"

"Bring it out," Josef replied. "We'll see."

"Can't smoke in here – it screws with the environmental controls." Logan led the way to a room with an exhaust vent. "I've got bean bags," he said, tossing them to Mick and Josef from a stack in the corner.

"I'm having a flashback," Mick said.

Josef demonstrated his expertise at rolling a joint which he then lit with a very expensive lighter. "This is good shit as they used to say. Reminds me of Woodstock."

"You were at Woodstock?" Logan asked. "So was I!"

They eyed each other, squinting a little, adjusting for hair and clothes in 1969.

"Did you have pointed ears?" Josef asked uncertainly.

"I was a Vulcan. Before Star Wars there was Star Trek," Logan replied. "You were using the bummer tent as a concession stand."

"Man does not live by dope alone. But a vampire can live off of dopers." Josef laughed.

Mick had been quietly puffing. "I missed Woodstock. I missed a lot of fun in the '60s. Coraline and I were in the middle of a reconciliation. Now that was a bad trip."

"We were wandering around a muddy field in upstate New York and you were getting laid in L.A." Josef reminded him.

"It sounds better than it was," Mick replied mournfully.

"He doesn't loosen up when he gets stoned," Josef explained to Logan. "He just gets gloomy."

"You remember 8 tracks?" Mick asked. "Coraline had a tape player by the bed and she played classical crap."

"During sex?" Logan inquired with interest.

"Yeah. It was composed by some guy she did 200 years ago."

"Aw, man." Logan was sympathetic.

"I always thought 'Time of the Season' was a good song for sex," Josef said. "There's a line I particularly like."

Mick and Logan looked at each other, lips moving as they went through the song silently. They nodded and sang out loud when they got to "Who's your daddy? Is he rich, is he rich like me?"

"Appropriate, isn't it?" Josef laughed again. It was almost a giggle.

"I don't have a favorite song for sex," Mick said.

"Let's Get It On," Logan suggested.

"Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress," Josef said. "Dedicated to Sandrina."

Mick pulled out his cell phone and punched a number. When Beth answered he told her, "Thank you for not playing music written by guys you slept with."

"Don't thank me yet. I know a guy in a band. Is Josef interviewing Logan?"

"10-4 good buddy," replied Mick who had a fondness for CB radios back in the day.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm getting there."

"You sound strange."

"Gotta go." Mick ended the call. "I shouldn't have called. She's suspicious."

Josef's cell phone buzzed. Logan immediately put out his joint and jumped up, waving his hands ineffectually at the smoke.

"My phone is ringing, not your doorbell," Josef told him.

"Right." Logan looked confused. "I thought the fuzz was making a raid."

Josef checked his caller ID. "Is this a long cool woman in a black dress?"

"Are you drunk?" Sandrina asked.

"I am not," Josef said, enunciating carefully.

"Is Mick with you? Beth is worried about him."

"He's here. He's fine."

"Then what's up?"

"Well . . . me."

"If you're not drunk, you're high so I assume you mean up chemically not sexually."

"Why can't it be both?"

"I'm going to ignore that." Sandrina wasn't a practicing psychiatrist right now but she had snapped into doctor mode. "What are you on?"

"Just a little pot."

In the background Sandrina could hear Logan sing "I'm a joker," Mick followed with "I'm a smoker" and Josef added "I'm a midnight toker" then they all laughed.

"More than a little if you've reached the silly stage. You and Mick are not driving. Beth and I will pick you up."

"Yes, mom."

"Hsss." Sandrina hung up.

Josef was left looking at his phone. "She hissed at me."

"You called her mom," Mick reminded him.

"In the '60s I would have called her my old lady."

"Try that next time," Mick suggested. "I'm sure she'll like it better."

"Logan?" A female voice and footsteps on the stairs. "How did it go?"

"We're back here," Logan called out.

Kali came in. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Mr. Kostan, Mr. St John," she said, acknowledging Logan's guests.

"Call me Mick," Mick invited.

"And I'm Josef. No need to be formal. No humans here – just us vampires."

Kali took in the situation and looked at Logan with disapproval. Logan ignored the look and offered his joint. She sighed and took it. "If I don't join you I'll be mad at you."

Logan's doorbell buzzed. "Your phone is ringing," he told Josef.

"It's your doorbell this time. Our old ladies are here."

Kali went to let them in. Beth was amused. "Reminds me of 'pot' luck suppers in college. No one brought a casserole if you know what I mean."

"What a great girlfriend," Mick said admiringly. "You're not mad."

"Oh, honey, it's not the first time I've thought you were dopey," Beth said with affection. "Come on, let's go home."

"Did I get the job?" Logan asked as Josef and Sandrina were leaving.

"Stop by my office tomorrow night. I have a project for you. It'll be a trial run."

Sandrina drove Josef's Ferrari. He slipped sideways until his head was on her shoulder. "I'm sleepy. And hungry," he mumbled. He hummed quietly.

Sandrina kissed his hair. "Have a nap until we get home. Then some fresh blood and we'll go to bed."

Sandy was thinking she could wear that black nightgown. It was like a long slip and it tangled around her legs. But Jo-Jo seemed to have a fixation tonight and she felt like indulging him. Besides, she wouldn't be wearing it for long.

* * *

Back in the basement, Logan put on a Marvin Gaye CD and smiled at Kali.


	17. The Couch

Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 5, Help Wanted

**The Couch**

Mick had just arrived at Josef's office when Josef was called to a meeting. "Stay if you have time," Josef told Mick. "This will probably take half an hour."

Mick helped himself to blood from Josef's private reserve and wandered around. The office had been reconstructed for a couple of months but the final decorating had just been completed including the custom couch Josef had spent a lot of time selecting. It was very nice, Mick thought, but he didn't really understand the appeal of fine furnishings on the scale that Josef liked.

"Hey, Mickey." Beth peeked around the door. "I was on my way home when Josef's assistant said you were here."

Beth had been working for Josef as his director of corporate relations for several weeks and it was going great. Beth was fascinated by corporate life in general and Kostan Industries in particular. She had all kinds of ideas and Josef was glad to have someone he could trust.

"Do you see much of Josef?" Mick asked.

"Not really. I work a regular business day so we only overlap an hour in the afternoon. We have an update meeting once a week. Sometimes I stay late or he comes in early but it's surprisingly . . . normal.

Mick sat on the couch. "I was with him when he was looking at couches. He must have been an interior decorator at some point. You should have heard him talking about fabrics and textures and construction styles."

"He has a good eye and excellent taste and the money to indulge both," Beth agreed.

She was perched on the arm of the couch. Mick tumbled her into his lap. They kissed, laughing, and then suddenly it heated up. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"It is a great couch," Beth said, her hand stroking the cushion between Mick's legs. "Long and firm."

"Are you still talking about the couch?" Mick asked.

"Not remotely. Do we have time? Do we dare?"

"Risk of discovery is part of the adventure," Mick replied.

They hurried but it was no less satisfying for that. They were laughing again as they adjusted their clothes.

"Josef will burn the couch if he finds out," Mick said.

"He'll smell us." Beth was in a panic. "He'll know we had sex."

Mick glanced around. "Smoke will confuse the scents. I'll have a cigar."

"Me, too."

Mick got two of Josef's finest from the carved wooden humidor. They were puffing away, seated on the couch a decent space apart when Josef returned.

"Hope you don't mind," Mick waved his cigar at Josef. "Beth wanted to try a cigar."

"Not at all," Josef said. "What do you think?"

"I've always liked the smell of a good cigar but the taste doesn't match." Beth coughed a little. "I think I'll give up."

Josef took her cigar. "I'll finish it."

Beth kissed Mick goodbye. "See you at home later." And to Josef: "See you tomorrow, boss."

Josef sat down. Mick patted the couch. "Couch turned out nice."

Josef nodded. "I'm pleased with it."

"So am I," Mick couldn't resist saying.

Josef raised his brows inquiringly.

"I was with you when you picked it. I helped."

"With me and helped me are two different things." Josef mimicked a whiny child's voice: "Can we go now? Have you tried Sofa Mart?"

"You can get a good deal there," Mick explained. "And it folds out into a queen size bed."

"If you helped pick it, you can help pay for it. I have the bill here."

"On second thought the couch is all yours," Mick replied promptly. "I wasn't sure about the color."

"Uh huh," Josef said knowingly. "You're blowing smoke and I'm blowing smoke rings." He released two perfect circles that rose gently and dissipated slowly.

"Nice technique," Mick complimented him. They took turns blowing rings until the cigars were finished.

"All this smoke and a new couch," Mick said casually. "Maybe you should get it cleaned."

* * *

A/N: Mick told Josef about this incident in Guy Talk chapter 18, Garden Party.


	18. The Countertop

Takes place after The Rest of the Story chapter 12, The Greenhouse

**The Countertop**

Sandrina was driving Josef in her Porsche to Drexel Avenue for an evening with Mick and Beth when his cell phone rang. "Mick," he said. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Five minutes from your building."

"Well, Beth and I are an hour away. Big accident, long detour. We'll be late but you guys go on in. Have some blood, make yourselves at home."

"See you when you get there."

Josef and Sandrina let themselves into the penthouse. They poured blood and snooped a little. They were interested in vampire-human living arrangements. There were freshies at the mansion but they had their own wing and didn't invade the rest of the house. Food in the fridge and tampons in the bathroom were a novelty. They both admired Mick's kitchen. Sandrina knew Beth loved cooking in it and Josef knew Mick enjoyed the homey atmosphere since Beth had moved in.

Josef was seated on the counter, swinging his legs, sipping blood. Sandrina was looking him over. "Remember that table in the greenhouse?" she asked. "I think this counter is the same height."

"You aren't suggesting that we do it on their countertop?"

"Why not? They probably have."

"That's not the point. They probably spent the first month Beth moved in doing it in every possible place."

"Beth told me it only took a week."

"What if I'm not in the mood?"

"There's a first time for everything." Sandrina slipped a hand between his legs and tweaked his nipples with the other.

"Well, sure, hands-on will work."

"Hah! I can look at you across a room and you're ready."

"That was just one time . . . and maybe one other time . . ."

"All right, if you're not in the mood, we'll just wait for Mick and Beth and enjoy a long pleasant evening together."

Josef lay flat on the counter with eyes closed and arms open. "Go ahead and have your way with me."

So she did. A little later they were both very relaxed until Sandrina's eyes suddenly widened. "Mick will know!"

"Doesn't Beth have scented candles?" Josef asked. "We'll light a few."

"That will be even better." Sandrina pointed to an incense burner.

They were sipping blood and talking about nothing in particular when Mick and Beth arrived.

"I hope you don't mind," Sandrina said to Beth. "I wanted to try your incense."

"It's nice to come home to," Beth replied. "That's one of my favorites. I'm going to have a quick salad then we can get started."

Mick was looking at a box Josef had placed on the coffee table. "You think that's what we're playing tonight?"

"That's why I got it out."

Mick got another box and placed it on top of Josef's.

Sandrina went to the kitchen. "Aren't they cute?" she asked Beth. "The money man wants to play Monopoly . . ."

"And the P.I. wants to play Clue," Beth finished. "What are the odds? Isn't it your turn to choose?"

"I believe so. And you know what I want."

Beth raised her voice to interrupt the guys' argument. "It's Sandrina's turn so we're playing Risk, the game of world domination."

Mick and Josef looked at each other, reunited against a common enemy. "Maybe it will be different this time," Mick said hopefully.

"Doubtful," Josef said a little sullenly.

"How can one of them always win?" Mick asked, bewildered. "They've never been to war – we have!"

"I never saw Sandrina's mean streak until we played Risk," Josef told Mick.

"I'm aware of the irony when I say that Beth is like a vampire when she plays."

"Rapacious," Josef said with feeling.

"I'm not sure what that means but it sounds right," Mick agreed.

Beth won.

* * *

A/N: Josef told Mick about the countertop in Guy Talk chapter 18, Garden Party.

I bought the Moonlight DVD last weekend and watched the first eight episodes which I hadn't seen since they aired. I am probably the last fan to learn that Mick's address is 2110 Drexel Avenue but I didn't catch it in '12:04 AM' the first time it aired when Donovan Shepherd found Mick's phone. Just above Mick's entry is 'KALI SIMOKOVIC' which I also didn't catch before. I have decided that is Logan's girlfriend's full name. Mick has never needed to call the Cleaners personally but I'm sure in his work he needs them occasionally so he probably has all of them in his phone contacts.


	19. Sandrina's Secret

Takes place after Guy Talk chapter 19, Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Sandrina's Secret**

It was sunny and hot in L.A. – more than usual for June. Josef sat outside a café under an umbrella checking market prices while waiting for Sandrina. She was meeting a client about providing floral arrangements. Josef's building was close so they were going to have a drink before he went to work. When he glanced up and saw her turn the corner half a block away, he knew right away that something was wrong. Her eyes were glassy and she walked slowly, without purpose.

Josef stood and raised a hand for the waiter who was at his elbow immediately. "Ice water, a bowl of ice and towels. I'll be right back." Josef had to stop himself from using vamp speed but he moved at the fastest possible human speed. Sandy didn't seem aware of him until he was at her side. She smiled vaguely with recognition but said nothing. "I've got you," Josef told her. "It's all right now." Josef got her quickly to the café. The waiter hovered in the door with a tray. "A quiet corner inside, please," Josef requested. The interior was dim and cold. L.A. knows air conditioning. There was an afternoon lull and the place was as empty as it ever got.

"Shall I call 911?" the waiter asked anxiously.

"No need. She's sensitive to the sun but she'll be fine," Josef said with a calm he didn't feel. "Give us a few minutes." The waiter withdrew. Josef got Sandrina seated then pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He tied ice in a towel and laid it around Sandy's neck. He placed her wrists in the ice bowl. Vampire circulation was sluggish compared to human but cooling the pulse points helped a little to counteract the effects of sun and heat. Josef shielded Sandrina from view as he held the ice to her neck with one hand and pressed his other wrist to her mouth. "Drink, Sandy, as much as you need." She stopped sucking after a minute and sat back, looking better. Her eyes focused on him and she smiled a real smile this time. He held the glass to her lips as she sipped ice water.

"A little more." Josef offered his wrist again. After that she finished the water and Josef could tell the crisis was over. The waiter came back. "Are you sure I can't call a doctor?" he asked.

"No, I'm all right now." Sandy answered for herself this time which reassured the waiter. Meanwhile, Josef had made a call. He gave the waiter a large bill. "My car will be out front in a few minutes. If you could let us know . . ."

"Certainly." The waiter moved off. Josef glanced around: towels and melting ice but no telltale blood. By the time he got his jacket on the waiter announced his limo had arrived. The café had an awning almost to the curb and Benny had the door open. Only a few feet of sun and they were inside again.

"Home, Benny," Josef told his driver, and then he opened the hidden private fridge and handed Sandrina a bag of blood.

"At this point you probably need it more than I do," she told him.

"One soda, two straws," Josef replied. He inserted two tubes into ports in the bag. They finished the blood as they pulled up to the house. They could have waited until they got home to their freshies but Josef's bagged blood was always fresh even though he didn't use it often. And he had wanted to feed with Sandy, not separately later from freshies.

Inside, they went to the master suite where Josef asked, "How about a long soak in a cold bath?"

"Yes, please," Sandrina agreed.

Josef started the whirlpool filling and added ice cubes. "For fun," he explained. "They can end up in unexpected places." They undressed and relaxed into the frigid bubbling water. Sandrina leaned back against Josef's chest. He put his arms around her and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Sandrina sounded embarrassed. "I didn't get up early enough to feed before the appointment."

"That's what bagged blood is for. Drink it on the go in an emergency."

"I didn't think it was an emergency."

"Where was your hat?" Sandrina had a number of attractive hats she usually wore or at least carried if she was likely to be in the sun for long.

"I forgot it."

"You should always have one in your car."

"Yes, I should."

"Why were you walking?"

"I parked my Porsche in the garage under your building. I didn't realize it was that far, and it was cooler when I walked to the appointment."

"You could have cabbed or called me to pick you up."

"You're right."

"I was . . . worried."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't thank you for saving me. I'm not a very good vampire."

"You're an excellent vampire. You just weren't careful today. And why are you being so meek? Don't you feel well, yet?"

"I'm fine. I made mistakes and you had to rescue me."

"Yes, but you're taking the fun out of scolding you."

"Apparently even though I'm grateful I can't let you enjoy it."

"And apparently I'll let you get away with it because I'm glad you're okay."

"Today may not seem like it but I can take care of myself."

"I know you survived 200 years on your own."

"I can do what is necessary if I have to."

"I'm sure you can." Josef wasn't sure but it didn't seem like a time to disagree.

"I've done some things that might surprise you."

"Tell me about the worst thing you've ever done." Josef wasn't expecting the crime of the century. He was interested in learning what Sandrina considered bad behavior. So he was shocked when she said softly, "I killed my fledgling."

"I didn't know you were a sire."

"Technically I'm not. I was teaching in Paris in 1922. I had a few freshies, although they weren't called that then. One was a young man trying to be an artist. He made extra money feeding vampires. He hinted to me once that he was interested in being turned. I told him that I would probably never sire a vampire. He didn't mention it again. I went to his rooms one evening. He was slicing bread and cheese for his supper. There was an accident and he cut my arm. He apologized. I didn't realize then that it was planned and that in the confusion he took some of my blood before the cut healed. I left and he went to a waiting bath, slit his wrists and drank my blood before he died."

Sandrina paused. "You're snarling," she told Josef. It was true. Josef's fangs were out and a low growl trickled from his throat. "Go on," he said, sounding not at all like the charming, sociable Josef the world usually saw.

"He moved immediately," Sandrina continued, "But he stayed in Paris. I saw him by chance a few weeks later. I suspected what had happened although it seemed impossible. I confronted him and he admitted it. He made the mistake of not being afraid of me. I wasn't his idea of a dangerous vampire. One night I followed him as he walked alone along the embankment by the Seine. I shot him through the heart with a silver-tipped arrow. He was incapacitated and newly turned and he died quickly. I pulled out the arrow and put him in the river."

Josef was looking at her with amazement. "I didn't think you were a dangerous vampire, either."

"How do you feel now?"

"Besides turned on?"

"Yes, we can assume that's your default reaction. What else?"

"I know you survived very well without me but I've wondered if you could defend yourself. I'm glad to know you can."

"I was very angry. Later I thought I should have handled it differently."

"It had to be done. He stole your blood to sire himself! That can't be allowed. You did the right thing and I only wish I had seen it."

"You've seen me angry – a little angry. Remember that fight a few weeks ago?"

"That was talk. I didn't get the impression you would be physically violent. Not fatally anyway. Hey, are you sure he was dead? A silver arrow to the heart should do it but you pulled it out. What if he recovered in the river or found someone to feed from?"

Silence for a moment. "Actually, I broke his neck before putting him in the river," Sandrina admitted. "And I made sure the spinal cord was severed because a broken neck can heal."

"No bonfire on the bank of the Seine?" Josef asked. "Did you forget the matches?"

"Don't be silly. That would have been overkill."

"You're certainly thorough," Josef said admiringly.

"You really are pleased to know this about me, aren't you?"

"Pleased, surprised, proud." Josef smiled. "But I won't be turning my back on you when we practice archery."


	20. The Matchmaker

Takes place after The Rest of the Story chapter 6, Moving On

**The Matchmaker**

Josef stood in the master suite frowning at an object in his hands. It was a few days before Christmas and Sandy was moving into the mansion. Her jewelry armoire was sitting in the middle of the bedroom and Josef, ever curious, couldn't resist taking a look. The typical trophy wife had more jewelry than Sandrina but still, in 200 years, several decades of them as an antique dealer, she had acquired an impressive collection. The most recent piece was the ruby heart from Josef for her birthday.

"What are you looking at?" Sandrina was at his elbow.

"I've never seen you wear this."

"The chain is worn and I'm afraid it will break but it's the original and I don't want to replace it. Besides, it's old-fashioned and too big."

It was true. Although the workmanship was very fine, it was an oval about 5x3 inches. It was larger and more ornate than the watch locket Josef had with a picture of Lola. Instead of photographs the locket contained beautifully painted miniatures of a handsome man and a lovely woman.

"Are these your parents?"

Sandrina nodded. "Sandor and Irina."

"I knew them," Josef said abruptly.

Sandrina's eyes were wide with apprehension. "Did you sleep with my mother?"

"We were barely acquainted!" Josef protested.

"That would be more reassuring if we hadn't had sex the second time we met."

"I solemnly swear I never had sex with your mother. Or your father," Josef clarified.

"What about blood? Did they know about vampires?"

"I never had their blood, either. And I don't think they were aware of vampires."

"I told you their names before but you didn't recognize them."

"When did you tell me?"

"The second time we met."

"I don't always remember non-sex related details when I'm naked. Besides, I knew them as Baron Lindelberg and Fraulein Wellendt. It was too formal an age to be on a first-name basis with casual strangers."

"How did you meet?"

"I was in Lucerne in 1798. Society was a small circle then. I had brandy and cigars with your father and the other gentlemen when the ladies withdrew after dinner. And I danced several times with your mother at balls."

Sandrina's eyes were wide again, this time with excitement. "You're the matchmaker!"

"You're thinking of Barbara Streisand in 'Hello Dolly.' I don't really care for musical comedy."

Sandrina ignored this attempt at wit. "Count Willem von Clausen."

"That is the name I used," Josef admitted.

"My parents used to tease each other about you. I asked my mother what happened. Like you, she told me the circle in which they moved was small. It wasn't like Vienna or Paris or London in the Season. Central Switzerland was often isolated by the mountains all around and by the weather. From the time young people made their bows and curtsies to society, it was pretty clear who they would marry. But with the 19th century so close, the young people rebelled. Instead of marrying within a year, they decided to have fun for awhile. For several years there were fewer weddings. The young ladies enjoyed themselves at first but a woman's life had little scope and soon they wanted to be married and have a home, husband and children to interest them. But the men were in no hurry. They knew their partners would be waiting. One day Count Willem von Clausen arrived. No one seemed to know him but he was invited everywhere. He was rich and titled, young and handsome. The young ladies thought themselves in love and for the first time the young men were worried. The Count left suddenly a few weeks later. The ladies missed him but the men had learned their lesson. What if von Clausen returned or another stranger came among them? The men proposed and the ladies were glad to accept. After all, the Count was gone and might never come back. There were ten weddings within a year and my parents were the first."

"The French invaded soon after I left. The possibility of war may have had more to do with the marriages than me."

"The legend of the matchmaker is more romantic. Did you leave because of the invasion?"

"Partly. I knew what was happening. But mostly it was the weather. I got caught by the spring melt. You remember the roads then – more like cart tracks. They were a foot deep in mud so I stayed a few weeks in Lucerne until they dried up. By then I was dying for a good meal. Not literally, but it's difficult to get a decent drink in a small area when you don't want to be discovered."

"I just realized you might be the reason I was born," Sandrina said thoughtfully.

"And 200 years later I saved you from celibacy. You owe me."

"Now that we're living together, I'm sure I'll be paying the price every day."

. . . "Hey . . ."


	21. North to Alaska

Takes place after Guy Talk chapters 4 & 5, Corporate Joe and Help Wanted.

**North to Alaska**

Mick and Beth, Josef and his freshies – on their way to Alaska to see the Aurora Borealis. Mick had planned the trip for Beth and invited Josef along. Now there was another reason to celebrate: Josef had offered Beth a job. She had quickly seen the possibilities and advantages of working for him and had been delighted to accept. She would start at Kostan Industries when they returned.

Josef hadn't had sex since Simone left. He had been mildly interested in a couple of women but nothing had come of it, least of all himself. He was a little worried but had decided this trip was the answer. Not to have sex since he had purposely chosen to bring two freshies who were partners. He would relax for a week and everything would be fine when he returned to L.A. Josef liked all his freshies but Zoey and Trish were perfect companions for this kind of trip. Soon after they joined his freshie pool Trish had remarked that being a freshie meant providing "Succor for the sucker." Josef, who happened to be taking succor at the moment, laughed suddenly and blood almost came out his nose.

The private landing strip came into view and they were soon on the ground. There was a hangar big enough for the jet, a small plane that could also land on water, and a couple of utility vehicles. Caretakers provided security for the property and a maid service cleaned before and after visits. Even Mick, who was accustomed to Josef's extravagance, was surprised by the lodge. He had expected a rustic cabin. It was two stories of stone and timber, well away from civilization but with every amenity. Mick hadn't been there before. Josef had owned it for three years and had only visited a few times himself.

The lodge was built over an ice cave. There was a power line for simple electricity but it was too cold and the rock too bare and hard for human habitation. Josef lived an easy life in L.A. This was his way of getting away from it all and roughing it. Except for the stack of sheets in various fabrics near the entrance. Josef slept naked. He loved the cold and didn't mind the hard rock. But he didn't enjoy his skin sticking to the rock when he got up, like a kid who touched his tongue to a frozen flagpole. Sure, a vampire healed quickly but looking even for a few minutes as if you had been flayed was unnecessary.

The girls went down to the cave soon after they arrived to check it out. They were impressed but said it felt like a tomb and were glad to go back upstairs to hot chocolate and luxury.

"Cold as the grave and almost as charming," Beth announced.

"Thank you," Josef replied seriously as though she had paid a compliment.

They drove out the first night to some hills a few miles from the lodge to watch the light show which was spectacular. The girls couldn't imagine what it would be like to see it through vamp eyes. Josef and Mick decided to walk back so Beth drove Zoey and Trish. When they got to the lodge Mick and Josef were already there, chopping wood. "We ran," they explained. "Thought you might like a fire to warm up."

Beth was surprised when Josef piloted them in the small plane for aerial sightseeing and shopping trips to Juneau and Anchorage. "Can you fly your jet?" she asked.

"If I had to," Josef replied. "But I'm not licensed and I don't want to invest the time required right now. Maybe in another life."

Beth couldn't resist buying an Eskimo outfit. She looked so cute in it that Mick couldn't resist her. "This is definitely not a practical purchase," he said. "Unless you're expecting nuclear winter instead of global warming?"

"Maybe there will be a costume party in L.A.," Beth replied. "Just wait, the perfect opportunity to be an Eskimo will come along and I'll have the outfit in the back of my closet."

They had gone out several times to watch the lights. The last night the guys decided to walk back again. The girls were in the lodge, Beth with a pair of night vision goggles, when they came into view. Josef and Mick looked at each other and nodded. Then they stripped and fell backward into a bank of snow. "They're making snow angels – naked!" Beth said with surprise.

"Let me see," Zoey demanded.

"Should you be interested in looking at naked men?" Beth asked.

"I can admire an instrument without wishing to play it," Zoey replied.

"She's a music major," Trish told Beth, then asked Zoey, "What do they have? Flutes or trumpets?"

"Trumpets!" Zoey said.

Trish turned to Beth. "I need a second opinion from someone who actually plays in that orchestra."

"I've seen both of them naked," Beth replied. "Give them a minute and you'll be thinking of trombones."

Zoey couldn't help asking Beth: "Have you and Josef . . ."

"Oh no," Beth said quickly. "When he was with Simone we all went swimming one night and it seemed silly to wear suits. I couldn't help looking but Mick is the only vamp for me."

Near dawn, Josef went to the cave. Mick was upstairs with Beth. He would be down later. Josef chose a silk sheet, spread it over a fairly flat rock and lay down to sleep. Which, like him lately, didn't come. He let his thoughts drift. He suspected Beth thought he was pining for Simone but that wasn't it. Josef wished her well but they didn't belong together. Even when he was considering whether to turn her he knew they didn't have what he and Sarah had shared. And since it was possible he was romanticizing his time with Sarah, he had taken a close look at Mick and Beth and knew that he and Simone didn't measure up to their relationship either.

Sometimes he wished he could be in love like that again. He still loved Sarah but he was no longer in love with her. Josef believed you could love someone forever but the more active state of being in love required a little interaction to keep it going. And not just sex – a look, a smile, a little conversation.

No, that was behind him, Josef thought. He had his shot and it didn't work out. He was happy for Mick and Beth and hoped fate would be more kind to them. Mick deserved a relationship with Beth. He had been through a lot – the pain of Coraline's betrayal; the years when he struggled to accept what he was and tried to make it work with Coraline; finally killing her to save a little girl. It hadn't been easy for Beth, either. She had recovered from being kidnapped and had settled into a normal life with a kind if unexciting human boyfriend. Meeting Mick again; finding out there were such things as vampires; Josh's death; Maureen's murder. Yes, both Mick and Beth deserved some happiness.

Josef figured he didn't really deserve more than the year he had with Sarah. He wasn't ashamed of things he had done in the past. He had been a young vampire and a little drunk on power and bloodlust. But he had discovered that thoughts and feelings and ideas could mature even though your body never aged. You gained wisdom, maybe, and found out that raw brutality wasn't the only way to handle a situation. Vampires could learn to play nice with humans and beat them at their own games. Although it never hurt to have a back-up plan involving violence.

Josef, on his stomach, began thrusting. The silk sheet wadded beneath him, caught between a rock and his hard place. The friction felt good enough that he turned over and reached down, stroking himself then squeezing his balls gently and not so gently. His hand circled the head of his cock, thumb pressing firmly then rubbing. He started the familiar milking motion, moaning a little, and eventually reached the expected conclusion. He felt some relief but no pleasure. What the hell is wrong with me? Can't get no satisfaction, that's what. Me and The Stones. Or me and my stones, actually. Still got a sense of humor. Might have to be satisfied with that. He sighed and stood up, wiping himself with the sheet. He dropped it in the hamper and took a fresh one, cotton this time.

Despite the regret of what happened to Sarah, he had managed to have a pretty good time since then. He would have again. If he was still having problems when he got back to L.A. he would try a hooker. He knew a couple of high-priced call girls. And he wouldn't expect more. He thought of the past year compared to the quiet, happy one with Sarah more than 50 years ago. Mick and Beth met again; Mick had to kill Lola; the return of Coraline; the bombing of his office; the Monaghan's. Wasn't that always the way? Years passed with nothing to write home about then suddenly everything was a BFD. But the excitement was over now. Probably nothing interesting would happen the rest of the decade.

He slept.


	22. Sandrina's Story & Other Bits of History

**Sandrina's Story & Other Bits of History**

Takes place before Chapter 1, Getting Together

Dr. Linden paused while writing up notes from her last patient of the night. The woman had said something that brought back Sandrina's own childhood and she let herself get lost in memories of 200 years ago.

Her childhood had been a happy one living with her parents in Switzerland. Until she was six there was Nurse, who had also been her mother's childhood nursemaid, to take care of her. After that a governess until she was 17. Then a year of lessons in deportment and dancing before her debut. Besides reading and writing and languages she had learned arts suitable for a young lady of quality. She hadn't been very good at needlework or painting or music but she excelled at archery. Her father, having no sons, encouraged her and was pleased to take her hunting with him. It had been a quiet life with few children living close by but Sandrina hadn't minded the isolation.

The Napoleonic Wars shadowed her early life. Sandrina remembered armies on the march. She had gone to the gates of their estate to watch the military pass by – mounted cavalry, horses pulling cannon, soldiers on foot, carts with supplies. But she had missed the start. By the time she arrived the general at the head of the column was in the distance. She had wondered what manner of man could lead others in battle.

_The general was Count Franz von Clausen, a vampire who would one day be Josef Kostan. Franz had inherited his title and fortune from his 'cousin' Willem a few years ago. It had seemed like a good idea at the time because Willem had been absent for a decade and he couldn't return using that identity. But the title and fortune had made Franz an attractive prospect to the new king. If the king could arrange a good marriage for a neighboring monarch's relative, the king would gain a political ally. It was a marriage of convenience only to the king and his ally. It was damned inconvenient for Franz and the bride wasn't happy either. Thank god for war. Franz had led his men in a minor skirmish that was easily won. One more successful battle and then he could 'die' and disappear in the next one._

Bonaparte was defeated at Waterloo in 1815 and two years later Sandrina was introduced to society. She had already decided that marriage wasn't for her but she enjoyed making friends with the other young ladies and gentlemen.

Sandrina had always been a little frail. A series of illnesses left her weak and coughing and she was diagnosed with consumption. It was a death sentence, although with care she might live for years yet. Summers were spent in the mountains and that helped a little but she slowly deteriorated. Five years later she was sent to a sanatorium. Sandrina and her parents never spoke of the fact that she would probably not return.

Henri Duvall, a French nobleman, arrived in the area a few months later. He was young and handsome and rich and he became interested in Sandrina. Sandrina, curious about pleasures of the body she had yet to experience, knew this was her last chance. They became lovers. As Sandrina grew worse there came a time when Henri left for a few weeks. When he returned he told her about his true nature. It seemed unbelievable at first and yet it explained certain oddities she had noticed but dismissed. When he proposed turning her, she thought carefully before agreeing. She didn't think she would have considered it in the course of a normal life but she had missed so much and there was so little time left. She wanted more. She wouldn't have deprived her parents of their only child if they weren't already going to lose her. And she would not have become a vampire if Henri had not assured her it wasn't necessary to kill to survive.

And so the deed was done and she was buried. The director of the sanatorium wrote condolences to her parents. Henri dug her up that night and replaced her body with that of another young woman recently deceased. They left Switzerland and travelled while Henri taught her to live as a vampire.

_In 2009 Josef Kostan would buy a chalet for his girlfriend. It was a strange coincidence that the chalet was built on the spot where she was buried almost 200 years before. When Sandrina told him, Josef wanted to sell it and buy another but Sandrina's sense of humor was a little macabre. She insisted this was the only chalet for her._

"_It's not a chalet, it's a crypt," Josef protested. "Your grave is in the cellar!"_

"_Don't be so squeamish," Sandy replied. "'The grave's a fine and private place but none I think do there embrace.' Let's go downstairs and prove Andrew Marvell wrong."_

"_He wrote that in 'To His Coy Mistress' and it doesn't apply to us. It's about not having enough time and we have plenty."_

"_You've already had sex in the burial chamber of a pyramid. How is this different?"_

"_I didn't know the mummy."_

_Sandrina sighed. "As a psychiatrist I should have learned by now that there are always 'mummy' issues."_

There were five wonderful years with Henri and then the sense of utter loss when he was killed. Sandrina had never been certain exactly what happened. She didn't like to think that his family might have sacrificed him and she had no proof but it was true that Henri didn't always get along with them. Sandrina had never met any of his family although she had seen his brother Lance from a distance twice when he visited Henri. His sister Coraline arrived soon after Henri's death. She seemed sincerely grief-stricken and Sandrina accepted her sympathy as genuine.

She met Coraline by chance a few years later. Coraline was between men and Sandrina had not taken a lover since Henri died. It seemed appropriate that her second lover should be Henri's sister. Neither of them was interested in a long-term relationship with another woman but they enjoyed a brief liaison. Sandrina was troubled as she got to know Coraline better. She would not want to be a man that Coraline became obsessed with. Coraline had been too beautiful, too wealthy and too indulged for too long. She would possess whatever she desired to the point of destruction.

Sandrina was an observer of life rather than a participant. This seemed to her the proper role for a vampire. If you had the advantage of eternity, why not watch and learn and find out what you could become?

So Sandrina travelled. Much of Henri's wealth was tied to his family but he had left his personal assets to Sandrina. She was well-provided for but sometimes she worked by choice and whim – as a nurse in China or a housekeeper in British colonial India. At the turn of the 20th century she met Sigmund Freud and became fascinated with psychoanalysis. After the Great War she taught languages in Paris where she was betrayed by a freshie who used her blood to sire himself. That incident upset her deeply. She would have been even more annoyed if it had caused her to miss a lecture she had planned to attend given by a visiting professor. But the lecture was cancelled and she went hunting that evening instead.

_Professor Edward Tremont's guest lectures in post-war Europe were well-received. He was scheduled to speak in Paris but a week before came word from Lance Duvall that his presence in France was not welcome at this time. Edward would be met at the border between Germany and France and taken to the ferry to England. The vampire who would be Josef Kostan was met by Lance himself, driving a 1922 Hispano-Suiza. They bonded for a moment over the car. Josef was willing to admire it and Lance was glad to show it off._

"_You big softie," Josef said. "You won't let me pass through France unescorted but at least you're making the trip worthwhile."_

"_We might have been friends," Lance replied, "except for your unfortunate sense of humor." _

"_I've often thought the same about your lack of one. Still, I appreciate your restraint when dealing with me."_

"_I don't like it but the family believes we have a duty to our grandsire."_

"_No one regrets the relationship more than I."_

_Even though they didn't like each other, it was a pleasant enough trip driving through the night. Lance saw Josef onto the ferry for Dover. His last lecture was in London and after that he was ready for a career change. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next but maybe it was time to go to America again._

_Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California, a mid-wife urged a woman in labor to keep pushing. Fifteen minutes later the baby was cleaned up and the mid-wife let Mr. St. John into the room to see his wife and son._

Sandrina came to America just after the United States entered World War II. Her second night in New York she went to the Statue of Liberty. Sandrina remembered when France gave it to the United States in 1886 but she had never seen it. It was so popular now that it opened early each day and stayed open until late. The city was crowded with men in uniform. Patriotism was soaring and visiting the Statue seemed to embody that. Or maybe there was another reason, at least at night. Sandrina was alone in the crown with a young couple obviously there for something besides the view that human eyes couldn't really appreciate in the dark. Sandrina was amused rather than shocked. She left quietly.

_Mick St. John and a sweet girl named Ruthie were in a secluded corner and didn't notice the presence of another late visitor. Mick and his best friend were shipping out the next day. Mick had left Ray trying to call his wife one last time. The trip to the Statue of Liberty was Ruthie's idea and Mick had no objection especially when he discovered the real plan. It would remain one of his fondest memories and 65 years later he would repeat it with Beth Turner._

In 1963 Sandrina was an antique dealer in New York when she met Denny Crane. A brash young attorney from Boston, he was Irish and charming and Sandrina was ready to be charmed. The phrase 'larger than life' was coined for Denny Crane. They were together only a few months but she never forgot him. She taught literature in London after leaving New York. A few months later she called Denny. He was happy to hear from 'Julie'. He missed her but he had a new drinking buddy and life was good. When the call ended Sandrina knew she wouldn't call again. Best to let the connection drop now. She had known Denny wouldn't lack for female companionship but she was glad he had found a friend as well. Belatedly she realized she hadn't asked the friend's name.

_In New York, Denny was glad to hear from Julie Sanders once more. Talking to her made him think of Charlie Fitzgerald. The men had met only a few weeks before but they were two of a kind. Except now that he was remembering little things about Julie, he wondered if Charlie and Julie were two of a kind. By god, I think I've met another vampire, Denny thought, but it didn't matter to him. Both men would go on to friendships with others, Josef with Mick St. John and Denny with Alan Shore, but that year in New York was theirs. Even the onset of Alzheimer's 45 years later wouldn't rob Denny of his memories of closing down the town with Charlie._

Ready to be a psychiatrist again, Sandrina attended medical school at Johns Hopkins in the early 1980s. She practiced for a decade on the east coast and then moved to California. It was safer that way and shrinks were always in demand in L.A.

As if to prove the point, her office phone rang. When the call ended Sandrina made a calendar entry for a new patient the following evening: 9:00 with Charles Fitzgerald.


	23. Everybody Loves Kung Fu Fighting

A/N: I'm working on a longer chapter but had to interrupt it for this quick companion piece to Guy Talk, chapter 15 'Reinventing Yourself' and The Rest of the Story, chapter 10 'Land of the Rising Sun.'

**Everybody Loves Kung Fu Fighting**

Josef placed a call to Japan two days after he heard the news: "I was sorry to hear about David Carradine's death."

"Your condolences are welcome but late," Tokita replied. "Mick called yesterday."

"That was nice of him. I know you admired David. How are you doing?"

"The manner of his passing is disturbing. I hope he didn't commit suicide."

"They're already pretty sure it was accidental. So am I."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I have some experience with how he was found. You sound more cheerful than I expected."

"Mick reminded me of something Hollywood likes to do: Bring small screen classics to the big screen. So I will wait here, a lonely old man, hoping for good news. If only I knew someone with influence who might take an interest in such a project. He must be rich enough to provide financial backing."

Josef wasn't fooled by Tokita's pitiful old man act. He was turned at 50 but was in better shape than Josef. Plus Josef had learned manipulation from his master as well as jujutsu. Still, it was worth considering. Vampires were hot in Hollywood right now. It was time to turn the public's attention in another direction. A good martial arts movie with some Kung Fu nostalgia thrown in might be just the thing.

"I could make some calls," Josef told Tokita.

"At last you would be putting your dollars to good use. A worthy tribute to David."

"As an investor I would need to be represented at meetings but I don't have time. If only I knew someone who could deal with all that. And he would have to sit in on casting decisions for the lead."

"You have always been my favorite," Tokita said with utter sincerity.

"Uh huh," Josef replied with equal cynicism. "What about Mick?"

"He is good student, fine friend. But you, Josef, you are like a son to me."

Josef burst out laughing at this blatant flattery. "Thanks, Dad."

"Show some respect!" Tokita said sharply.

"I'll let you know when the project is green-lighted. And I'll send my jet to bring you to LA."


	24. Isn't It Romantic

Takes place at various times leading up to Guy Talk chapter 20 'A Little Romance.'

**Isn't It Romantic**

Beth had moved into Mick's penthouse and was unpacking. She realized there was one more advantage to having a vampire boyfriend. As long as he was careful not to be seen, Mick could easily lift her furniture and didn't mind standing around moving it as she changed her mind. Beth preferred most of Mick's furniture so she only used her stuff for the master bedroom and her office/sitting room.

While going through closets she found a guitar case containing a beautiful old acoustic guitar. When they were finished for the day and enjoying their first evening living together, Beth brought out the guitar: "I know you were in a band. Will you play for me?"

"I haven't played for years," Mick groaned. "I've forgotten too much." But instinctively he began tightening strings and tuning. He strummed a little, getting the feel of the instrument again before playing and singing John Lennon's 'Woman' which he had heard Beth mention she liked.

"You remembered," she said when he finished.

Mick nodded. "John and Yoko should have had a lot more time together. And think of what Lennon might have done musically."

"One more please?"

"You like the Beatles or just Lennon?"

"I like the Beatles together or separately."

Mick went into 'Long and Winding Road.'

"You're very good," Beth told him. "Why didn't you keep up with your music?"

"I was good but not great. I might have stayed with it for my own enjoyment but I couldn't handle it right after I was turned and later it was a reminder of how Coraline and I met so I let it go. Besides, a couple of the other guys did most of the writing."

"Why don't you keep the guitar out? You might like to try it again."

"Maybe. But right now I'd like to try the bed. I haven't had one for decades."

* * *

Josef and Sandrina were together again. They had sleepovers often but not tonight. Sandrina was seeing patients all evening and catching up on paperwork. Josef would go to her house tomorrow night. He wanted to show that he appreciated her giving him another chance. He had something in mind but needed advice.

The freshie wing was separated from the main house by wide double doors. Josef never invaded their privacy. When he wanted to feed he called and they came to him. He knocked and waited, hearing music and the murmur of voices. Jackie opened the door, surprised to see him, wondering if they had missed a call.

Several girls were in the common area. Josef was glad to see a couple of them doing their nails. "Ladies, I want a new career. I'm thinking of opening a nail salon but I need skills."

They caught on right away. "You want to give Sandrina a manicure?"

"And a pedicure if you can teach me."

With his 400 years of experience, there wasn't much they could teach Josef so they were delighted at this opportunity. Josef spent a couple of hours learning the tips and tricks. The freshies liked Sandrina. At first they hadn't thought she would last any longer than the others. But Josef seemed different since the breakup and reconciliation. He had always been attentive to his girlfriends but he'd never done anything like this before.

"What color will you use?" Ellie asked.

Josef looked blank. He had been so focused on the technical details that he forgot aesthetics.

"You know there are places where you can have perfume custom made?"

Josef nodded. Sandrina had created her personal scent years ago. It was one of her few expensive indulgences.

"Well, there's a place you can create a custom shade of polish. And I know you can afford it since a bad economy hasn't affected your finances for decades," she teased.

It was true. Josef didn't actually lose money during a downturn. He just didn't make as much. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He kissed each girl's hand before he left. "I don't think I've seen this side of your wrists before."

At the polish shop the next day he spent a long time choosing the color. Something subtle and not too dark; he didn't want anything garish against Sandy's pale skin.

"Some shimmer perhaps?" the woman helping him suggested. "We can achieve a lovely iridescent effect with gold dust and crushed opals."

This was exactly the kind of extravagance that appealed to Josef; he had to stop his eyes from glowing. Two small bottles were ridiculously expensive. Josef left the shop well satisfied.

Sandrina was truly surprised and pleased that night. She didn't know yet that in the years ahead she would become accustomed to such gestures from him.

Josef made the mani-pedi process very erotic; they were more than ready for each other when it was done. But Sandrina was practical and wouldn't ruin Josef's work. "We'll have to wait a while," she said, waving her hands.

"Oh, crap. I forgot about the drying time."

* * *

Mick was standing at the bathroom mirror shaving. Beth was in the tub enjoying a long bath. He caught her eye in the mirror. "Are you looking at my butt?" he asked.

"No, I'm admiring your jammies. They fit very well . . . over your butt."

Suddenly Mick's mouth went dry as she reached for her razor. He was almost embarrassed by his body's instant reaction. "Let me do that," he said.

"What, shave my legs? Really?" Beth looked intrigued.

Mick lathered her legs and shaved carefully. Long smooth strokes along her calves and thighs. Slow easy flicks around ankles and knees. He was intent. His fangs extended a little.

"You're really enjoying this," Beth said. His excitement was inflaming her as well.

They were both out of control by the time he finished. Beth reached for Mick's pants and he reached for the drain release so the water wouldn't overflow when he got in.

"What are you thinking?" Beth asked later.

"We need a bigger tub."

"I'm comfortable."

"You're on top of me."

"And you're pretty comfy," she replied. "Do you have any other fetishes I should know about? Want to watch me floss?"

"Pass. But I have something in mind for your hair."

* * *

Sandrina was lying on her back propped against pillows. Josef lay at a right angle with his head on her stomach and a book in his hand. The recessed lighting in the freezer room was dim but plenty bright enough for a vampire to read by. Sandy played with his hair.

Josef had a good voice for recitation, especially the romantic poets. Maybe because he knew them, she thought. And probably slept with them too. But she wasn't jealous. They both had history with others. And she was sleeping with him now. Or she would be. She wondered how soon she could make a move. She loved listening to him read Byron and she especially loved what it inevitably led to.

* * *

Mick headed upstairs with Travis after Josef dropped them off from the vet. He had the evening planned but it required some set up before Beth got home. When she arrived everything was ready on the balcony. Two tubs – one empty and one with hot water cooling to warm. A lounger for Beth to lie on. A stack of towels. The air was clear for LA. Perfect weather. Mick poured a pitcher of water to wet Beth's hair then massaged in shampoo. Rinse and repeat with conditioner. It was soothing and sensual and Mick took his time doing it just right.

"Do you and Josef have a competition going? Not that Sandrina and I mind. You seem to outdo yourselves each time." Beth told Mick what Josef had planned for Sandrina that night.

"You know he played you?" Mick asked.

"Of course. But you know Josef, I couldn't resist. Besides, I wanted to do it."

* * *

Josef was in the pool when Sandrina got home, floating on a small raft anchored at the shallow end.

"Josef?" Sandy asked when she came in the house. They didn't have to shout to hear each other.

"Pool," he replied.

"I'll be right out."

She appeared a few minutes later in a one piece suit almost the color of her skin so that at first glance she seemed naked.

"No straps," Josef noted approvingly. "That will make it easier to get you out of it." In fact he wasn't sure how the suit was staying up and he watched with interest as she dived into the deep end and swam to him. But it was still in place as she got on the raft. Josef untied and pushed away from the edge. He presented Sandy with a bowl from a cooler. Her fangs peeked out when she saw the contents.

"Have you been slaving in the kitchen all evening?"

"Damn near." Josef had flash frozen fresh blood then used a melon scoop to form bite-sized balls. They fed each other.

"Is this one Beth?" Sandrina asked with surprise.

Josef nodded smugly.

"Did you ask her for blood?"

"Of course not. I may have mentioned my plans, knowing she would offer. I only took enough for two bites."

"You're shameless. I can't take you anywhere."

"I'd rather be home alone with you anyway."

Sandy fed Josef the other blood ball from Beth.

"She's a tasty morsel," Josef said. "Beth more than makes up for Mick's bad judgment over Coraline."

"We both slept with Coraline," Sandy reminded him.

"That was sex," Josef replied dismissively. "Mick thought he was in love."

"And yet Coraline provided you with a best friend for eternity."

"I'm glad about that but it doesn't justify her methods. She could have made him want to be turned but she wouldn't take the time to do it right."

When they finished their snack Sandrina said "We have a decision to make. Continue here or go to the room freezer."

"Why limit our options? We can start here and finish there." Josef rolled into the water taking Sandy with him where he proceeded to peel her like a banana. She had a little trouble removing his trunks. By then a part of his anatomy was very much in the way.

* * *

"Ow," Logan said for the third time. He studied the problem then snipped the heads off the roses and threw away the stems. The thorn pricks didn't really hurt and they healed instantly but Logan's ouch reflex for minor injuries was still strong, maybe because he didn't get into situations where damage was likely to be major.

He knew what he was planning was a cliché but Logan didn't have great imagination when it came to romantic gestures. But he figured he should mark the occasion which was an anniversary of sorts. It was a year since he and Kali acknowledged they were more than fuck buddies; that they were in fact 'seeing each other.' He hoped Kali wouldn't think his idea was too cheesy.

Logan had gone shopping for new sheets. It took a while to pick the color. White was too innocent; red was too obvious; pink was too . . . pink. He settled on a pale gold satin called champagne which seemed appropriate. But the rejected colors were just right for the roses and the red, white and pink made a nice mixture.

He saw Kali on the security monitor and heard her enter the outer door. Showtime. Logan hurried up the stairs and began strewing rose petals down the steps and across to the bed.


	25. Through A Stranger's Eyes

**Through A Stranger's Eyes**

Roscoe had been watching Josef Kostan for five years and Dr. Linden for nearly two. But he wouldn't be watching them much longer because tonight was a farewell party.

Roscoe considered himself a bartender although his official title was beverage coordinator. He worked for a catering company that provided food and drink for the rich and famous of L.A. Big events, intimate gatherings, private parties – his company planned them and Roscoe served at most of them. Roscoe enjoyed his job because it gave him time to indulge his hobby which was studying people. In L.A. you saw all types under all kinds of circumstances. Sometimes the best-dressed and brightest were the most desperate. Roscoe saw a lot of the same people many times throughout the year. They travelled in the same circles and attended the same affairs.

At first glance Josef Kostan was like hundreds of other guys he had seen over the years: a white boy too young to have so much money. But Roscoe had been wrong about Kostan. Not about everything. He was certainly white. Roscoe's experience was that folks in L.A. either worshipped the sun or avoided it. Kostan avoided it. He was also young and good-looking and really rich but he wasn't a crazy kid who couldn't handle money. And he knew fine liquor and could handle that too. He didn't eat the hors d'oeuvres or other food that was provided but he had a discriminating palate for scotch. Roscoe knew because he had tested him.

The first time Roscoe saw him, Kostan was with a well-known and important man. Roscoe had three types of scotch – good, better and best – and over the years he had become expert at knowing what to serve to whom. Because Kostan was with a player, Roscoe served them both the best stuff. Kostan had carried his glass with him. At the next event Roscoe served him the good stuff. Kostan had taken a sip, never said a word, but left his glass on the bar. Roscoe had tried him with the better stuff as well but again the glass was left after one sip. Roscoe had always given him the best since then and Kostan took his glass with him. Roscoe admired that.

Kostan was accompanied by beautiful young women, often a different one each time. Roscoe had no particular feeling about that. There was no evidence that he was married and the women were happy to be with him. Over the years Roscoe had seen a few of them meet Kostan after they were no longer together and there didn't seem to be any hard feelings. The guy might be a hound but apparently he wasn't making enemies.

Or maybe he was. His office got bombed a couple of years ago. Roscoe was unclear whether it was a terrorist action against a prominent figure in the world of finance or a business rival gone crazy or a personal vendetta. Kostan was supposed to be in the building that night but had unexpectedly flown to New York.

A lady lawyer a couple of years ago had lasted longer than the other women. She was a corporate attorney at Kostan Industries and she was with Kostan on and off for several months. About that time some friends started joining them occasionally. Roscoe was surprised to find that he had heard of them. Mick St. John was a PI and Roscoe had heard his name a few times over the years. Roscoe had thought he must be an older man but then he overheard that St. John's father had also been a PI in L.A. years ago. Roscoe had given St John the scotch test. He was more talkative than Kostan. He leaned across the bar and asked quietly: "Can you help me out here? Is this as good as it gets?" Roscoe had smiled slightly and given him the best brand from then on.

St. John's girlfriend Beth Turner had created some buzz of her own as an internet reporter for BuzzWire but she had left after a year. A former boyfriend was killed and then her boss was murdered. Roscoe figured anyone would want to change careers after that. Her new boyfriend and Kostan were friends and she was doing public relations for Kostan Industries.

Roscoe had wondered if Kostan and Simone might be serious but had changed his mind after seeing St. John and Beth. They were a solid couple. Roscoe didn't see that with Kostan and Simone and he was proved right a few weeks later when she left L.A. But pretty soon Dr. Linden had come on the scene. Roscoe thought there was more to her than Kostan's other women. He was pretty sure Kostan thought so too although he might not realize it yet. Roscoe had seen her only twice before Kostan was on his own again. And he was one sorry specimen. Oh, he looked the same and he was fronting as if nothing was wrong but Roscoe had some experience in these matters. Kostan's eyes were empty and his soul was dead. Roscoe was almost ready to break his own rule about never dispensing advice with the drinks but he didn't have to because suddenly she was back again. They had been together ever since. Later Roscoe heard that she had moved in with him and apparently that had never happened before.

There had been some talk a year or so ago when Dr. Linden gave up her psychiatric practice. A patient had committed suicide. Roscoe hadn't known what kind of doctor she was until then. She looked young so maybe this was the first time she lost a patient.

Also about a year ago Roscoe overheard part of a conversation about Travis and concluded that St. John and Beth had adopted a baby boy. "Sounds like your friends have started a family," he said to Kostan when he came to the bar.

"Cat. They've got a cat," Kostan said grimly. He didn't seem to like the idea. Was it possible he was jealous of the cat, Roscoe wondered. More likely he was allergic or just didn't care for cats.

They missed a couple of parties the previous summer when they went abroad for a month. The next time he saw them was at a ballet benefit. St. John and Turner were with them and another couple Roscoe hadn't seen before. The guy looked uncomfortable in his tux. Kostan and St. John stayed in the lobby when intermission was over but the new guy obediently followed his date. Man's on a short leash, Roscoe thought, while hiding a smile.

The next news was that St. John inherited big bucks from some great-aunt he never expected to get a dime from. He and Beth Turner were going to travel for a year.

In December Kostan and Dr. Linden met their friends in Italy for Christmas and New Year's. A few months after they got back they announced they had liked Italy so much that they were moving there for awhile. This is what it's like to be rich, Roscoe thought. You have a whim and can afford to act on it. On the other hand, Kostan owned a villa in Italy and he could connect to his business from anywhere, so why not?

And that led to this evening when some friends were hosting a goodbye party. Roscoe regretted losing his favorite subjects but he supposed he would look around and find someone else to study.

They both looked good tonight, as usual. Kostan cared about clothes and wore them with a certain style. Dr. Linden had the silhouette for fashion. Roscoe had read that word somewhere. Fashion folks talked like that. They would say she was wearing a pale pewter sheath with clean lines and simple accessories. Roscoe thought she was wearing a gray dress that fit very well, with sexy shoes and a real ruby heart. A gift from Kostan of course. Roscoe approved.

When the evening ended they came over to thank him and say goodbye. Kostan had a firm grip, not like he was going for a squeezing contest but Roscoe got the impression he could bring pressure to bear if he felt like it. His skin was surprisingly cool. Roscoe wondered if Dr. Linden minded but then discovered her hand was cool too. Cold hands, warm heart.

Roscoe realized he might never see them again. If they stayed away a few years he could be retired when they returned. They and their friends seemed likely to remain together but nothing was certain. People grew apart or wanted their space. Growing old together was a comfort for some but a burden for others. On the whole, Roscoe was satisfied with it ending like this. He could remember them as young and attractive and in love forever. Nothing wrong with being a romantic.

* * *

Josef and Sandrina sat shoulder to shoulder in the back of the limo as Benny drove them home.

"It's almost over," Sandrina said.

"We leave in two days," Josef agreed. "Any regrets?"

"No, I'm looking forward to Italy."

"Me, too. And not just because Mick and Beth are there. It's time to leave L.A. for awhile."

Josef was slouched on the seat, hands in his pockets and legs stretched out. Sandrina's legs were crossed. Josef watched her crossed leg swing gently, strappy shoe dangling.

"You know what I want to do when we get home?" he asked.

"Does it start with foreplay?"

"Nope. This entire evening has been foreplay. I'm going to strip you and screw you as long as I can."

"Two minutes?" Sandrina asked with exaggerated eagerness.

"If you're lucky. You can keep on the heels and the ruby."

"In that case, 30 seconds."

"But they'll be the best 30 seconds of our lives."

"You always say that."

"It's always true, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. Except our first time."

"But you took me on anyway."

"I felt you had potential."

"If you want to 'feel my potential' right now, go ahead."

Benny dropped them at the front door and drove the car around to the garage. On their way upstairs Josef unzipped Sandy's dress and she got his jacket off. They fell onto the big bed in the show bedroom. Josef slipped off her dress and lingerie and removed his own clothes. He spread her legs. There was a small cloud a couple of shades darker than Sandy's head. Josef loved to bury his nose in it, pleasuring her with his tongue and eventually his cock . . .

Sandy's voice broke in teasingly. "We haven't used this bed since the room freezer was finished."

"And there's not much time left," Josef said, grinning. "How about one for the road?"


	26. La Vita Italiano

**La Vita Italiano**

The courtyard in front of Mick and Beth's villa was open to the sun in the center but surrounded by trees. In their shade Mick had set up a work table and tools.

Mick and Beth had bought a villa across the valley from Josef and Sandrina. It was 10 minutes by car on a narrow winding road or 2 minutes as the vampire runs. The valley between was heavily wooded but not good for hunting. It was too isolated for a teen hangout and difficult to get through so no one went there. The vampires had discovered several ways to cross. It was a good idea to have quick access to each other's villas in case of emergency.

The villa was solid structurally but it had been empty for awhile and needed some minor repairs. Mick decided to do them himself. Josef and Sandrina had arrived two weeks before and Beth and Sandrina were planning the redecorating.

Mick wore his oldest jeans and no shirt. His hair was tied back. Josef was also shirtless but wore baggy plaid shorts that fell below his knees. They would have been at home on any retiree in Florida. Josef liked them because they were comfortable and he didn't care how he looked. This was a side of him that Sandrina and Beth hadn't seen before and they were a little shocked the first time.

"_You're always so . . ." Beth began._

"_Sartorially splendid?" Josef finished._

"_Exactly."_

"_That was me in L.A. This is me in provincial Italy. I'll dress up when we're in company."_

"_Mick, you don't seem surprised to see him like this," Sandrina said._

"_At least he's showering and washing his hair," Mick replied. "You should have seen him in the '70s."_

"_Twice! It only happened twice," Josef protested. He explained to the girls: "It was before I had freshies of my own. I fed a couple of times from girls who had serious drugs in their blood. I had a bad reaction. I was wasted for a few days."_

"_That's certainly what you smelled like," Mick agreed cheerfully. "Waste."_

Now Josef sat in the shade sipping blood and watched Mick work. "How did you learn carpentry?"

"My dad was handy and he let me help when I was little. He died when I was 12 but he'd taught me a lot by then. I kept the house fixed up for mom and later helped Leila."

"You let your hair grow, you're starting a beard, and you're a carpenter. Going to give a sermon on the mount next? Pass around some loaves and fish?"

"Water into wine," Mick replied. "That's my favorite miracle. Sadly, it's not to be. I'm a 'Saint' not the savior."

Mick finished a board and took it into the villa. It fit perfectly into the staircase to replace a step.

"Nice," Josef said. "You're good at this."

"Only the basics. There are a few places on the molding that I'll have to find someone to fix."

Josef inspected the ornately carved wood around the top of the wall and came to a decision. "I'll do it."

"You know someone?" Mick asked.

"Yes, me. It'll be my villa-warming present."

"Seriously? You do woodworking?"

"I'm not just a pretty face. I have skills. I'll have to send for my tools."

"Where are they?"

"Remember my castle in England? I did some work there 10 years ago."

So Josef had his tools shipped overnight and got to work. He was meticulous. There were three places that needed restoration. One of them he wasn't happy with when he finished.

"It looks great," Mick said.

"I don't see what you think is wrong," Beth added.

"If Beth and Mick are happy . . ." Sandrina put in.

Josef just shook his head. "I can do better."

He was right of course. The second try was flawless.

"Have you considered woodworking as a profession?" Mick asked. "You're an artisan."

"No, I'm good at copying what already exists but I don't have much creative inspiration of my own. An occasional project is fun but full-time it would be drudgery."

"That's how I feel about carpentry. I'm not sure what to do now. I can't be a PI anywhere but L.A. I grew up there, I have contacts. You have to know a city to be an effective investigator."

"Don't do anything for awhile."

"I haven't done much since we came to Italy."

"And you were working for decades before that. Just because we don't age doesn't mean we don't need a break."

"It feels wrong to be lazy."

"You're not lazy. You're a product of the American work ethic. It's a great way to build a country fast but like many good ideas it's been corrupted. Hard to stop once you get on that treadmill. But don't worry. You're next career is waiting if you're interested."

"What do you have planned for me?" Mick asked warily.

"You go to med school and learn all about humans. Then I set you up in a private lab where you can study vampires and compare the two. You have three vamps besides yourself right here. Plus Logan and Guillermo and the Cleaners would probably provide blood and tissue samples."

"Yes!" Mick's eyes were wide with excitement. "But I didn't think you were interested in the compound."

"That's not the only thing to research although I'm sure you'll want to try and duplicate it. It's time for modern medicine to take a look at vampire physiology. Knowledge is power."

"This is a great idea," Mick said sincerely. "Thank you, Josef."

"You're welcome. Now that you know you'll be working your ass off eventually, will you please relax and . . ."

"Take time to smell the roses?"

"Over-rated. Just slow down and savor the hemoglobin."

* * *

A/N: Once again it's time to take a break from writing about Moonlight. I have several ideas but they aren't developing right now so I'll stop thinking about them for awhile and see what happens. I may write some Hermione Granger/Severus Snape mild smut for Harry Potter if you're interested in that. As always, thanks to everyone for reading and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate your comments.

These are some ML stories I hope to write eventually:

**Meanwhile Back at the Ranch: **While the gang is in Italy, Tokita visits L.A. and stays at Josef's mansion. Guillermo may be penthouse-sitting for Mick and Beth. Mick offered it to Logan first:

"Are you interested in taking over the penthouse while Beth and I are in Italy?"

Logan recoiled visibly then scrambled to recover. "It's a great place, Mick, for someone who's . . . not me. All those windows. And a balcony." Logan shuddered. "I couldn't be comfortable that far off the ground."

**Fresh Perspective: **The diary of an L.A. freshie employed by Josef Kostan.

**All Hallows Eve: **It's practically mandatory to have a Halloween story when writing about vampires. This would be a costume party in L.A. or Italy.

**Crossover with Fringe: **Seventeen years ago when Sandrina Linden was practicing psychiatry as Cassandra Wells on the East Coast, she was called in to consult on a patient named Walter Bishop. In the present, when weird things start happening in Boston, Sandrina tells Josef (and Mick and Beth?) about her sessions with Walter.

**Crossover with Dollhouse: **Could a vampire become a Doll? Could a human Doll be imprinted with a vampire personality?

**Josef and the Amazing Technicolor Dream: **Josef dreams about being human. Everyone else is human as well because there's no such thing as vampires.

**Fade To Black: **Some years in the future Josef and Sandrina attend Denny Crane's funeral and meet the Boston Legal team.

I didn't write and post everything in strict order so here is the chronological order for all Moonlight stories and chapters (G=Guy Talk, R=Rest of the Story):

**Title / Description or Story & Chapter  
**Vampires and Witches and Wizards, Oh My!/ crossover with Harry Potter  
That Bloody Island/ crossover with Lost  
After Sonata/ G 1  
When Logan Met Kali/ R 13  
Poker Night/ G 2  
Logan Confides In Mick/ R 14  
Mick Learns About Logan/ R 15  
Coupling and Uncoupling/ G 3  
Corporate Joe/ G 4  
Help Wanted/ G 5  
North to Alaska/ R 21  
The Couch/ R 17  
Josef's Problem/ G 6  
Sandrina's Story & Other Bits of History (ends before Josef's Problem)/ R 22  
Getting Together (during Josef's Problem)/ R 1  
Crystal Beth/ G 7  
Sunday Morning (before and after Crystal Beth)/ R 2  
The Care and Feeding of Vampires/ G 8  
Sex and the Single Vampire/ G 9  
Falling Apart (before and during Sex and the Single Vampire)/ R 3  
Breaking Up Is Hard To Do/ G 10  
Starting Over (before and during Breaking Up Is Hard To Do)/ R 4  
Birthday Girl/ G 11  
Birthday Present (before and after Birthday Girl)/ R 5  
History Lesson/ G 12  
A Little Less Conversation/ G 13  
Moving On (before and after A Little Less Conversation/ R 6  
The Matchmaker/ R 20  
Handy Sandy/ R 7  
The Betrayal/ R 8  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love/ G 14  
The Pick-Up/ R 9  
Reinventing Yourself/ G 15  
Land of the Rising Sun/ R 10  
Bloodsuckers/ crossover with Boston Legal  
Cat-us Interruptus/ R 11  
The Greenhouse/ R 12  
The Countertop/ R 18  
A Change Is Gonna Do You Good/ G 16  
Boys Night/ R 16  
The Interview/ G 17  
Garden Party/ G 18  
Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting/ G 19  
Everybody Loves Kung Fu Fighting/ R 23  
Sandrina'a Secret/ R 19  
A Little Romance/ G 20  
Isn't It Romantic/ R 24  
Confessions/ G 21  
The French Connection/ G 22  
Vasculitis or Vampire?/ crossover with House  
Intermission/ G 23  
The Godfather/ G 24  
Friends and Lovers/ G 25  
Turning Point/ G 26  
Pillow Talk/ G 27  
Auld Lang Syne/ G 28  
Through A Stranger's Eyes/ R 25  
La Vita Italiano/ R 26


End file.
